


Amor Austral

by SherezadeS



Series: Republicados desde ff.net [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Precolombino, Pueblos originarios, colonial
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 17,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherezadeS/pseuds/SherezadeS
Summary: Comenzó como una amistad cuando América era un continente sin domar, pero creció hasta convertirse en algo más cuando las luchas por la independencia se aproximaban.
Relationships: Argentina & Chile (Hetalia), Argentina/Chile (Hetalia)
Series: Republicados desde ff.net [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663219
Kudos: 5





	1. La primera de tantas noches

– ¡Oye! ¡Hey! ¡¿Por qué estás llorando?

El pequeño sobre el árbol se encoge sobre sí mismo ignorando los gritos.

– ¡¿Te lastimaste?

El que se preocupa por él es un niño de su misma edad al que nunca ha visto, de cabello negro y grueso. Continúa ignorándolo y llorando.

– ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué te pasó?

Es _tan_ molesto. Sólo para que lo deje en paz, responde.

– Me pelee con mi abuelo– dice sobándose la nariz.

El de abajo medita cuál sería la mejor respuesta, pero no se le ocurre ninguna.

– Si quieres te acompaño a que hagas las paces con él, ¿de qué tribu eres?

– Mi abuelo es Araucano, vivimos en las montañas.

El otro se lleva la mano a la frente y observa la oscura silueta de la cordillera.

– Está bastante lejos y está por hacerse de noche... Puedes dormir conmigo y mañana regresas, ¿qué te parece?

El niño de cabello negro asiente con la cabeza enjuagándose las lágrimas. Baja del árbol lentamente hasta llegar al otro, que le sonríe cálidamente y le pregunta su nombre.

– Me llamo Tchili– responde todavía sobándose la nariz.

– Yo soy Pampa, ¿te gusta el ñandú? Hoy cazamos uno, es lo que hay de comer. ¡Así que vamos!

Toma la mano de su nuevo amigo y lo lleva corriendo de regreso a la tribu, donde ya se está empezando a repartir la comida.

– ¡Justo a tiempo!– exclama Pampa.

Tchili se limita a asentir levemente con la cabeza, cohibido por la expresividad de su compañero. A partir de ahí el pampeano no deja de hablar. Le cuenta cuál es su comida favorita, le canta las canciones que más le gustan, le narra las historias que más lo entretienen. Baila para él, sonríe para él, le comparte su carne y lo acerca más al fuego. Pero el andino es arisco y áspero como las montañas, conserva una expresión ligeramente irritada y mantiene la distancia entre ellos.

Por la noche comparten el pequeño toldo de Pampa, y Tchili insiste en que deben dormir uno en cada extremo. A pesar de eso, cuando se despierta por la mañana tiene las piernas y los brazos de Pampa enroscados alrededor de su cuerpo. Se lo quita de encima como puede mientras lo insulta, pero el otro apenas si abre los ojos y enseguida vuelve a quedar dormido. Lo zarandea con fuerza pero no despierta, y decide marcharse sin más.

Sale del toldo cuando el sol comienza a aparecer y se encamina de regreso con su abuelo sin despedirse ni mirar atrás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno esto es solo el comienzo, y ya tengo escritos algunos de los próximos drabbles, pero antes de seguir hablando boludeces algunas aclaraciones:
> 
> Pampa: el nombre que elegí para Argentina es el de una región del país. Deriva del quechua y significa "superficie plana sin árboles". Él no es representación de ninguna tribu en particular, sino más bien de la zona y de todas las tribus nómades (no las voy a nombrar porque son muchas) que habitan lo que hoy es Argentina.
> 
> Tchili: (este nombre me re–gusta) los indígenas denominaban a lo que más o menos hoy es Chile con el nombre aimara de tchili, palabra autóctona que significa "nieve". Él tampoco representa ningún pueblo andino en particular, sino a la Cordillera de los Andes y demás territorios ocupados por tribus araucanas.
> 
> Araucano: El abuelo de Chile representa a todos los que habitan en la Cordillera: mapuches, picunches, huilliches, etc.
> 
> .
> 
> ¿Le interesa a alguien seguir leyendo más?
> 
> Yo lo empecé a escribir porque me encanta ArgxChile, pero no encontré hasta ahora ningún fic en el que se hablara de su relación antes de la colonización. Así que me decidí a escribirlo yo misma.
> 
> Por favor díganme que les parece, las críticas, comentarios y sugerencias siempre son bienvenidos!


	2. Errante

Dos días después de regresar, Tchili sigue arrepentido por haberse marchado sin despedirse, así que habla con su abuelo acerca del chico que conoció cuando escapó. Araucano es un anciano de aspecto fuerte; tosco, fibroso y lleno de arrugas que le surcan el rostro. Escucha en silencio lo poco que su nieto sabe del muchacho, y aunque no lo conoce, cree saber de quién habla.

– Tiene que ser el nieto de _ella._

Tchili sabe bien de quien habla. Una mujer de la que nunca escuchó el nombre, y que le rompió el corazón a su abuelo cuando era joven, mucho antes de que él naciera. Tchili pregunta si puede ir a visitarlo, y Araucano sonríe para sus adentros. Su nieto ha quedado fascinado por la personalidad vibrante y alegre del pampeano. La misma personalidad que le fascinó a él hace tanto tiempo.

– Él es un nómada...– le explica.

Pero Tchili insiste, ruega y suplica. Araucano se resigna y accede, sabe que hasta que no lo vea con sus propios ojos no lo entenderá.

Abandonan el pueblo de inmediato en dirección al campamento donde el pequeño estuvo.

– ¡Era por acá!

Tchili corre y se adelanta a su abuelo, pero lo único que encuentra es la mancha de ceniza en la tierra y un collar de conchas roto.

– Tendrás suerte si lo vuelves a ver– sentencia Araucano apoyándole una mano en el hombro.

El camino de regreso a casa lo hace en silencio. Caminando un par de metros detrás del anciano, para que no note que está llorando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De este cap no hay mucho que comentar, salvo el evidente cambio de actitud de Chile; porque desde mi punto de vista él es tsundere, pero solo cuando Argentina está cerca!
> 
> Lo del amorío entre el abuelo de Chile y la abuela de Argentina es una estupidez que no sé ni porqué se me ocurrió, ni porqué la incluí. Pero ignórenlo, porque no tiene mucha importancia que digamos...
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, que dejen comentarios, y que esperen al reencuentro en el próximo cap!


	3. Hogar

Tres lunas después aún no ha conseguido olvidar aquella sonrisa despreocupada. Está solo en la montaña, sentado sobre una roca y tocando. Pero por más que se esfuerza, de la quena no salen más que notas tristes y melancólicas que no son suficientes para llenar el vacío. Trata de recrear alguna de las que él dijo eran sus canciones favoritas, pero eran melodías alegres que es incapaz de recordar.

– Tocas muy bonito.

Pampa viene trepando las piedras hasta llegar a donde está sentado. Le sonríe como sí no hubiera pasado nada de tiempo desde que se vieron por última vez.

– Vine a visitarte– anuncia mientras se hace un lugar junto a él.

Tchili no sabe qué decir, así que aparta la mirada, nervioso por la cercanía.

– ¿Por qué no tocas otra canción?

El andino empieza a tocar de nuevo. Se esfuerza para que las notas no se escapen temblorosas y suenen dulces, como la voz de Pampa. Siente su mirada sobre él, pero se rehúsa a devolverla. Trata de concentrarse en el instrumento, y pasar por alto el hecho que sus muslos se están rozando. Pero es imposible, porque de pronto Pampa se arroja sobre él y lo abraza con fuerza, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho.

– ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?– grita escandalizado.

Está a punto de empujarlo y sacárselo de encima, cuando nota que el cuerpo del otro está temblando. Lo toca y comprueba que tiene la piel helada, debido al poco abrigo que trae. Le pone su poncho y lo conduce montaña abajo, hacia el pueblo.

– Ven, vamos a mi casa.

– ¿A dónde?– pregunta tiritando de frío.

– Al lugar donde vivo. Tú también tienes que tener algún hogar...

– Yo no vivo en ningún lado, siempre estoy viajando de un lado a otro– le explica.

– El hogar es más que eso. Es... b–bueno...– no está muy seguro– es a donde realmente perteneces, un lugar a donde siempre puedes volver.

Pampa le toma la mano mientras caminan.

– Entonces _tú_ serás mi hogar.

– ¡Una persona no puede ser un hogar!– discute avergonzado mientras le suelta la mano.

Pero aunque Tchili se niegue ya no hay vuelta atrás. Es él a donde pertenece, es a él a donde siempre podrá regresar.


	4. Oeste

Ya bien abrigado, con el poncho que le han prestado, Pampa explica la razón de su visita. Ha venido a traerle un regalo al andino, como ofrenda de amistad. Están sentados en el suelo, más cerca el uno del otro de lo que a Tchili le gustaría, y Araucano los observa con atención un poco más allá.

– Hay que poner las hojas acá adentro– explica Pampa mientras vuelca el contenido de una bolsita de cuero dentro de una calabaza hueca– Después le pones agua, y usando esta caña chupas el agua con sabor Kaá.

Tchili chupa, pero traga más hojas que agua y se atraganta. Araucano se ríe en silencio. Algo no muy distinto le pasó a él también, la primera vez que _ella_ le ofreció Kaá. Pampa vuelve a explicarle como tiene que hacer para tomar, y parece ansioso por la opinión del otro.

– ¿Y...? ¿Te gusta? ¿Somos amigos?

Tchili no dice nada, aparta la vista y parece meditarlo mientras bebe. Luego se levanta y le pide que lo acompañe. El valle en el que están está rodeado de montañas y lo abandonan en dirección a no sabe dónde. Caminan bastante y cuando llegan a destino, Tchili simplemente se detiene para indicarle que es allí.

Pampa está mudo de asombro, jamás ha visto un paisaje como este. Cruzó los Andes observando como de a poco las altas montañas se volvían menos y menos imponentes. Ahora el suelo bajo sus pies desciende, se vuelve horizontal casi con brusquedad, y se convierte en mar sin que la hierba y la roca tengan tiempo de desaparecer. El mar se extiende ante sus ojos, infinito y oscuro. Podría confundirlo con el cielo nocturno, sí no fuera porque a esa hora de la tarde, el sol cae y lo tiñe todo de naranja, rosa y violeta.

– Lo siento– masculla Tchili– Ahora me doy cuenta de que no es muy buen regalo, tendría que haber pensado algo mejor.

Pampa solo se ríe y le da un rápido beso en la mejilla.

– ¡Es el mejor regalo de todos!– le asegura.

– ¿D–de verdad te gusta?– pregunta con la mano sobre el lugar donde recibió el beso.

– ¡Sí! Porque muchííííísimas veces vi el sol saliendo del mar,– explica– pero nunca había podido verlo regresar al agua.

– B–bueno, entonces... yo sé que las montañas son difíciles de cruzar, p–pero... podrías... ¡si quieres claro!, pero...– Pampa lo mira directo a los ojos, pero sostenerle la mirada es imposible y acaba volteando el rostro hacia otro lado– puedes venir de este lado cuando quieras... digo, quiero decir... ¡a ver la puesta de sol p–por supuesto!

– Sí, sí– Pampa puede ver con claridad a través de la mal disimulada invitación– por supuesto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No lo creerán, pero me pasó la peor de las tragedias. TODO lo que tenía escrito en mi compu: caps de este fic y un montón de one–shots a medio terminar, se borraron! No sé como, pero cuando abrí los documentos en vez de letras había un montón de cuadraditos, asteriscos y signos de pregunta!
> 
> De más está decir que tuve un ataque de histeria épico, y cuando después de un par de días me pude recuperar tuve que empezar a escribir todo OTRA VEZ. Es complicado, aburrido, tedioso, y por sobre todo, irritante. Pero ayer me puse las pilas (aunque no quería) para poder traerles este drabble, que no es tan bueno como originalmente era, pero lo reescribí de memoria tan bien como pude.
> 
> El regalo de Argentina para Chile es, obviamente, un mate. Imagino que en Chile también lo toman, ¿verdad? La historia del mate se remonta a los guaraníes, que consumían hojas de yerba a la que llamaban Kaá. Tostaban las hojas al fuego, las molían luego en mortero y masticaban como elemento energético o bien las colocaban en una calabaza con agua de río y sorbían, usando sus dientes como filtro o un canuto de caña. Además, Hernando Arias de Saavedra criticaba esta bebida diciendo que era "un vicio que favorecía a los enamorados".
> 
> Lo lamento sí no les agradó cap. No puedo decir nada más, salvo que la próxima, apenas termine uno lo subo al document manager para que no vuelva a pasarme lo mismo (soy boluda, pero no tanto...).


	5. El cerro del amor

– Un poco más. Sólo un poco más...

Está harto de caminar. Jamás se había alejado tanto de las montañas, y ahora no puede distinguir ni siquiera su silueta a los lejos. Todo lo que sus ojos ven es una infinita e invariable planicie. Cada tanto se cruza con un árbol o un guanaco, y es todo tan igual que siente que no avanza nada. Está a punto de caer rendido cuando por fin ve en el horizonte el área serrana que Pampa le ha indicado, Casuhati. Reúne las pocas fuerzas que le quedan para seguir adelante, y una vez allí, encuentra sin problemas el cerro al que debe subir. Afortunadamente es uno de los más pequeños; e insignificante comparado con sus montañas.

Ya en la cima busca un lugar sin cardos donde sentarse, y se deja caer agotado. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que ve a Pampa subir corriendo hacia él, gritando y agitando los brazos.

– ¡Tchiiiiliiii!– se arrodilla en el suelo junto a él y lo abraza con fuerza mientras el otro se resiste– ¡Tenía muchas ganas de verte! ¿Me extrañaste?

– ¡Como si tuviera razones para hacerlo!– Pampa se acomoda a su lado en el suelo– Y además no estoy acostumbrado a caminar tanto como tú– se queja– ¡mira como me han quedado los pies por venir a verte!

Pampa ríe suavemente mientras murmura una disculpa y luego se voltea y estira el cuerpo para arrancar unas flores que crecen entre las piedras. Se las ofrece y a Tchili se le escapa una pequeña sonrisa.

– Son... son muy lindas– tiene que admitir. Son tres flores estrelladas de un profundo color rojo.

– Antes no existían en color rojo,– explica Pampa– todas estas flores eran blancas. Pero hace mucho tiempo, un hombre y una mujer de tribus enemigas se enamoraron. Cuando las gentes de sus tribus los descubrieron, les cortaron los pies para que ya no pudieran visitarse– su vista se pierde entre las montañas de Casuhati mientras narra la historia– Pero aún así esa noche los dos se escaparon para verse, y por donde pasaron las gotas de sangre tiñeron las flores de rojo– se voltea a mirarlo y sonríe– Los amantes se encontraban en la cima de este cerro... igual que nosotros.

– ¡E–eso no significa nada!– se siente avergonzado y no sabe hacia dónde mirar– ¡Si hubiera conocido esa historia, no habría subido aquí contigo! ¡Así que no significa nada!

– Claro que sí– insiste Pampa– ¡Este es el cerro del amor!

– ¿D–del amor?– se sonroja rápidamente y el calor que siente en el rostro es casi insoportable.

– ¡Estás tan rojo como la flor!– se ríe mientras se acerca más a él– ¿Te has puesto así porque te gusto?

Ahora sí. Ha alcanzado su límite. Se levanta y se va rápidamente por donde llegó. Unos metros más adelante se para en seco, se voltea y le grita, para que le quede bien claro a ese pampeano desvergonzado.

– ¡Tú no me gustas!

Y regresa a su casa, olvidado del cansancio y el dolor. Apretando las flores que Pampa le ha regalado contra el pecho, para que el viento patagónico no se las arranque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casuhati es el nombre que los tehuelches o pampeanos daban al sistema de Ventania y significa "Sierra Alta". El cerro comúnmente llamado del amor es el cerro Ceferino. Es un lugar muy lindo, yo iba todos los veranos de chiquita y me encantaba subir al cerro del amor porque está lleno de piedras en forma de corazón!
> 
> Desafortunadamente, no puedo recordar el nombre de la flor a la que se refiere la leyenda. Lo único que sé es que hay dos variedades, blanca o roja.


	6. Familia

Pampa tiene dos hermanos a los que casi nunca ve, pero ha estado recordando lo que Tchili le dijo acerca del hogar y decide ir a visitarlos, aunque sabe que no es allí a donde pertenece. Desde el momento en que nació su abuela supo que no estaba hecho para vivir en la selva, y lo nombró Pampa para que pudiera ser libre, como el viento de esa región.

Caminando hacia el norte comienza el territorio de sus hermanos, y cuando los encuentra ellos están recolectando hierbas salvajes. Uruguay tiene diez años, al igual que él, y Paraguay es dos años menor.

– ¡Pampa! ¡Pampa!– grita enseguida Paraguay entusiasmado por la repentina visita y corriendo hacia él– ¡Hace mucho que no venías!

– Seguro que se quedó sin Kaá...– comenta Uruguay acercándose él también.

– Todavía me queda, para que sepas– se defiende el pampeano– vine a saludar a la abuela y a charlar un rato.

– ¡Bueno, vamos!– Paraguay le jala la mano en dirección a las chozas– ¡Y te muestro mi papagayo nuevo!

– ¿Por qué mejor no te adelantás y me dejás un rato con Pampa? Hace mucho que no lo veo...

– Bueno...– Paraguay deja de tirar– entonces yo también me quedo.

– No, no, no...– interviene el pampeano– Uru y yo tenemos que hablar de cosas importantes.

– ¡Yo también quiero hablar cosas importantes!– se queja el pequeño empezando un puchero.

– Cuando tengas diez años podés saber,– le promete Pampa– ahora andá con la abuela.

– Me habían prometido que me iban a contar todos los secretos cuando tuviera seis años... y después dijeron que a los siete, y después que a los ocho, ¡no se vale! ¡Siempre me dejan de lado!

– No llores,– lo tranquiliza Uruguay– yo te juro que cuando tengas la misma edad que nosotros vas a poder saber...

– Está bien...

Paraguay se aleja arrastrando los pies y quejándose por lo bajo. Uruguay se voltea hacia él y pregunta

– Bueno, ¿y...?

Pampa mira a ambos lados para asegurarse que no hay nadie escuchando, y aún así habla en voz baja.

– Conocí a alguien más como nosotros... un chico de las montañas.

– ¿Y cómo es?– pregunta interesado.

– Bueno... Se llama Tchili. Es bajito, y usa el pelo largo como si fuera una chica, y está siempre de malhumor. ¡Se enoja muy fácil!

Uruguay se ahorra el comentario de que él también lleva el pelo largo.

– No parece muy agradable– comenta en cambio algo desilusionado– ¿son amigos?

– ¡Sí! ¡Mejores amigos!– responde Pampa con orgullo. Luego deja escapar una risa por lo bajo y agrega– Y además le gusto, pero no lo quiere admitir...

– ¿Le gustas? Pero si los dos son chicos– se extraña.

El pampeano se encoje de hombros y se va a sentar a un árbol caído. Su hermano lo sigue y se sienta a su lado. Hay una pregunta zumbando sobre sus cabezas, pero mejor ignorarla por si acaso.

– ¿Tiene hermanas?– le pregunta con renovado interés.

– Que yo sepa no tiene ninguna...

La pregunta sigue ahí sobre Uruguay, incordiando y provocando curiosidad. Pampa no parece que se dé cuenta y se enfrasca en un detallado relato sobre la vida en las montañas. Le habla acerca de Araucano, de quien su hermano solo sabe lo poco que la abuela les ha dicho, y de lo serio y aterrador que luce. Le describe los ornamentados adornos de plata que usan las mujeres y el atardecer sobre el mar. Habla toda la tarde y luce tan entusiasmado que no se atreve a interrumpir el monólogo que está provocando más y más dudas.

– Pampa...– lo interrumpe finalmente– ¿A ti te gusta ese chico también?

Al principio luce sorprendido, tanto que no dice ni una palabra, luego esa típica sonrisa suya aparece.

– Tchili es un amargado, ¿cómo podría gustarme?– miente– Es muy obvio que es él el que está loco de amor por mí. Pero bueno, no puedo culparlo...

– Pero si no dejás de hab...

– Vámonos Uru, está empezando a oscurecer– se levanta sin dejar que el otro termine la frase– Todavía no saludé a la abuela Cario.

Uruguay lo sigue en dirección a las chozas con la duda todavía dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Cuando llegan, Paraguay no deja de preguntarles de que hablaron, pero ninguno de los dos dice nada. Tampoco es que haya mucho que decir, se suponía que Pampa le iba a contar algo importante, pero se ha guardado el secreto para él solo sin quererlo compartir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Más sudamericanos! Probablemente alguna no haya entendido bien quién es la abuela, así que...
> 
> Durante la primera mitad del siglo XVI, los españoles llegaron a territorio guaraní en busca de oro y, como oían a los indígenas decir la palabra guaraní, que en su idioma significa 'guerra', les dieron ese nombre, aunque en realidad se llamaban a sí mismos carios.
> 
> Los carios (o guaraníes) habitaban Uruguay, Paraguay y parte de Brasil y la Argentina.
> 
> No hay mucho que decir acerca de este cap escrito mal y medio a las apuradas. No es muy emocionante, pero el que sigue ya está escrito y prometo subirlo pronto, a más tardar el martes.
> 
> Mil gracias por seguir leyendo/teniéndome paciencia, y mil gracias más a quienes dejaron comentarios! Besos y nos vemos bien pronto!


	7. Este

Con la perfecta excusa de ver un amanecer sobre él mar, Pampa ha conseguido arrastrarlo hasta sus costas. Ninguno de los dos dice nada, simplemente permanecen en silencio observando. Tchili no es muy bueno para expresarse, sí tuviera que describir el paisaje diría "plano". Probablemente, agregaría "grande". Y es que el lugar en el que están no es más que eso. La espuma del océano se transforma con suavidad en arena, y la playa se extiende tierra adentro hasta unos médanos a bastantes metros. Pero antes de llegar allí todo es plano. El sol naciente arranca destellos dorados de la superficie azul del mar que se confunden con la amarilla de la arena, y Tchili se pregunta por qué el agua no lo inunda todo.

Hacia el mediodía el sol alumbra con fuerza, y su reflejo sobre el mar y la arena caldea el ambiente. No se bañan porque Pampa dice que cuando el viento sopla desde el norte, el mar suele estar lleno de aguas vivas, así que solo caminan por la costa. Compiten por quién encuentra las conchas más lindas y los caracoles más grandes y quién puede arrojarlos más lejos. Hacen una carrera hasta la cima de los médanos y se tiran rodando hacia abajo. Se arrojan la arena caliente como si fuera agua, y Pampa no puede dejar de sonreír porque es la primera vez que escucha al andino reírse a carcajadas.

– ¡Ay! Me entró en la boca...

Tchili aprovecha que está distraído para arrojarle más arena, pero Pampa se defiende arrojándose sobre él y haciendo a ambos caer. Ahora la batalla es cuerpo a cuerpo y luchan por retener al otro contra él piso. Ruedan, se empujan, ríen, giran. Pampa es más alto, pero Tchili es mucho mejor guerrero, y al final consigue aprisionarlo bajo su cuerpo.

– ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo!– carcajea.

Lejos de rendirse, recurre a su arma secreta. Levanta la cabeza y le planta un beso en los labios a su amigo. El araucano se aparta de él al instante, como había previsto, y Pampa puede aprovechar para rodar sobre él y ser el verdadero vencedor.

– ¡Eso es trampa!– protesta avergonzado.

– Todo vale en la guerra– asegura confiado el pampeano– bueno, eso dice mi abuela. Ella cuenta que cuand...– se detiene de pronto. Ahora que se han quedado quietos y está sobre el andino y tan cerca de él puede darse cuenta– ¿Tchili?– los párpados caídos, las mejillas coloradas y la respiración agitada– ¿Está bien?

– Tengo mucho calor...

Pampa se quita de encima enseguida para que puedan sentarse uno frente al otro con las piernas cruzadas. Tchili se deja quitar el poncho, pero se niega a sacarse el chamal que lo cubre de la cintura para abajo.

– ¿Siempre hace tanto calor en esta época?

– Sí, y donde viven mis hermanos es peor– asegura– Algún día te voy a llevar.

Algún día puede acabar siendo nunca, pero suena bien a oídos de Tchili. Porque, de alguna manera, encierra la promesa de muchos otros días en los que aunque no vayan de visita, estarán juntos. Se tumban sobre la arena a descansar un rato, Pampa mirando las nubes, y Tchili mirando a Pampa.

El pampeano tiene el cabello negro y grueso cortado a la altura de la nuca, a diferencia del suyo que crece imparable, y le ha ganado de parte de su amigo más de una comparación con las mujeres. La piel es cobriza como la suya, pero de alguna forma luce diferente y mucho más agradable a la vista. No que él desperdicie tiempo pensando en cosas como esas, pero es un lindo color de piel. El rostro y los brazos los lleva pintados de negro y rojo, no sabe para qué, tampoco le importa mucho. Quizás sea solo un adorno, como las joyas que las mujeres de las montañas usan para verse más bellas. Sí, quizás sea eso. Porque no lo admitirá nunca, pero Pampa es hermoso.

– Soy lindo, ¿verdad?

Maldita sea. Estaba tan distraído pensando tonterías, que ni siquiera notó que Pampa se había volteado hacia él y llevaban un buen rato mirándose. Desahoga toda su vergüenza insultándolo, pero él solo sonríe, con su ego ni mínimamente afectado.

– Bueno, vamos– lo interrumpe– Tengo hambre.

Salen de cacería y por la tarde vuelven a acercarse al mar, y terminan en una costa un poco más al sur de la playa donde vieron amanecer. Huecuvú Mapú, la tierra del diablo, es una bahía salitrosa llena de cangrejales; con pequeñas islas con lobos marinos y gansos. Exploran una de ellas, caminando entre los altos y duros pastos, con las gaviotas chillando sobre sus cabezas. Y las ven. Al principio no son más que puntitos aparecidos de pronto en el horizonte, cerca de la costa. Pero se vuelven grandes mientras las observan subidos a una roca.

No dejan de crecer y de acercarse a ellos, y se asustan un poco. Creen que son monstruos marinos, y se esconden entre los pastos. Pero cuando se acercan un poco más, Pampa, que está acostumbrado a forzar la vista y distinguir a la distancia, ve movimiento sobre los gigantescos animales.

– ¡Personas!– susurra– Hay personas arriba de esos monstruos.

Las titánicas criaturas pasan tan cerca de ellos que pueden oír el extraño idioma de esa gente descolorida.

– Son canoas– dice Tchili sorprendido– Iguales que las nuestras, pero gigantes.

Las cinco canoas los rodean parcialmente, y se detienen entre el continente y las islas. Ambos quieren regresar a la seguridad de la llanura, pero para llegar habría que pasar entre las canoas. Esperan, pero no se van y aunque no quieren admitirlo, les dan tanto miedo como cuando todavía creían que eran monstruos.

Esa noche duermen escondidos entre los pastos, y Tchili no protesta cuando tiene que abrazarse a Pampa para protegerse del frío nocturno. Por la mañana, cuando despiertan con los ruidos de las aves, las canoas ya no están. Ninguno de los dice nada al respecto, pero la inquietud tarda varios días en desaparecer por completo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia avanza! (o por lo menos a mí ya no me da la sensación de que está algo estancada...)
> 
> La playa en la que ven el amanecer es un punto completamente al azar de la costa bonaerense (Pehuencó, Monte Hermoso, no sé... la que más bronca les dé), pero el lugar al que los tehuelches llamaban Huecuvú Mapú (que significa tierra del diablo) es la zona de lo que hoy se conoce como la Bahía Blanca (yo soy de ahí!). Magallanes llegó a la que llamó "la Bahía de los Bajos Anegados" el 13 de febrero de 1520 y se fue el 14. Creo que no hay nada más que comentar del cap, así que…
> 
> Muchísimas muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios! Realmente me hacen feliz! Ya sé que a veces tiro lo que escribo a menos, pero es por seguridad. Porque puedo ser todo lo humilde que quieran, pero al final del día siempre soy argentina y tengo un gran ego (al menos para algunas cosas). Pero en serio, realmente me sorprendió que les gustara el cap anterior, yo no daba ni dos mangos por el…
> 
> Bueno, eso. Besos y nos vemos!


	8. La Pincoya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo tiene menores de edad "jugando al doctor". Lo pueden saltear tranquilamente si quieren.

La idea fue de Pampa, por supuesto. A él le parece que puede ser peligroso, pero su abuelo no se opuso. Aunque tiene que admitir, que parte de la culpa es suya. Fue él, al fin y al cabo, el que comentó que siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando el pampeano visitaba algún pueblo en las montañas. _"¡Esas niñas son tan tontas! ¿No te molesta que estén siguiéndote todo el tiempo?"_ Pampa había reído y dicho _"No hace falta que te pongas celoso Tchili"_ , y luego su rostro se había iluminado por la idea que acababa de tener.

Así que ahora están los dos acampando en una cueva, lejos de toda civilización, exactamente de la manera en que los caprichos de Pampa lo habían exigido. Pero por alguna razón su amigo no luce satisfecho.

– Creí que habías dicho que estábamos lejos de todos– le recrimina.

– Lo estamos, ¿por qué insistes?– le repite algo cansado.

– ¿Que no lo escuchas?

– ¿El qué?

– No importa...

Se acomoda mejor en el suelo junto al andino y escucha atentamente. Afuera de la cueva, no muy lejos de allí –cerca del lago, calcula Pampa– hay una mujer cantando. Canta muy bonito, y le provoca ganas de acurrucarse contra Tchili.

– ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?

– Estás calentito– responde mientras hunde la cabeza en su pecho.

Tchili suspira resignado. Aún le cuesta entender esa constante necesidad de contacto físico del otro, pero sabe que no sirve de nada resistirse o razonar con él. Trata de ignorarlo y relajarse. Se puede oír el ruido de insectos y animales nocturnos y – _Pampa tenía razón_ –, también oye un dulce y femenino canto. Siente las notas metiéndosele debajo de la piel, y por alguna razón obedece ese extraño impulso de abrazarse a Pampa.

– No me molesta,– dice Pampa de pronto al sentir los brazos del otro rodeándolo– no me molesta que las niñas me sigan cuando vengo a visitarte. Las de mi tierra hacen lo mismo. Y también cuando voy a visitar a mis hermanos.

Parece muy satisfecho consigo mismo, y Tchili prefiere no hacer ningún comentario que pueda darle más alas a su ego. Además, por alguna razón se siente molesto de pronto. Pampa lo aprieta más contra su cuerpo y murmura

– Ya que tienes el pelo largo, deberías también usar esos collares grandotes de plata– parece somnoliento refregando la cara contra su hombro– así todos creerán que eres una chica y podemos jugar a los enamorados.

– ¡Yo no quiero jugar a eso!– discute por inercia y se sonroja sin poder evitarlo– T–tú... ¿tú ya... jugaste?

– Con Anahí... pero, ella creció y se casó.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada. Permanecen en silencio sumidos cada uno en sus pensamientos, y ambos escuchando a la mujer del lago cantar. Está lejos, pero su embrujado canto parece retumbar en la cueva y en ellos. Y quizás sea esa melodía, la culpable de que de pronto Pampa se acueste sobre él, le dé un beso corto en la boca, y luego se quede mirándolo a los ojos con esa media sonrisa en el rostro.

Tchili piensa en mil y un cosas para decirle. Que se quite de encima, que pesa. Que deje de estar besándolo todo el tiempo, que no es normal. Que deje de mirarlo de esa manera, que lo hace sentir incómodo. Pero en cambio, no dice nada. Solo levanta la cabeza y le devuelve el beso, rozando apenas sus labios. Pampa parece ligeramente sorprendido, pero enseguida vuelve a sonreír y le acaricia el pelo. A Tchili se le pone la piel de gallina al sentir la mano bajando para acariciarle primero el brazo, y después el costado. Levanta él también una mano y la coloca con suavidad sobre la mejilla del pampeano.

Más besos, en la frente, las mejillas, las manos. Se dan caricias torpes sobre la ropa y se buscan la mirada constantemente, pidiendo permiso para cada beso y cada toque. Tchili se siente nervioso, sin saber realmente porque le va tan rápido el corazón, y coloca su mano sobre el pecho del otro, para ver si a él también le late con fuerza. Pampa siente algo parecido al miedo, y aunque ya jugó antes, ahora no se anima a tocarle entre las piernas como a Anahí.

Tchili murmura un tembloroso _te quiero_ con la garganta hecha un nudo, pero lo solo porque sabe que es lo que los adultos se dicen. Pampa le responde un _yo también_ que no suena mucho más firme. Se duermen abrazados, acunados por la mujer del lago, y con la desconcertante sensación de haber sido pescados haciendo algo malo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uffff... este cap fue difícil, más que nada porque mientras escribía, mi pervertida mente no dejaba de pensar en cosas que no hubieran quedado muy acordes a la edad de ellos. Casi desde que empecé con esta historia que tenía ganas de escribirlos "jugando al doctor" o "a la casita", espero que no les haya parecido desubicado... Además tampoco estaba muy segura de cómo debería escribirlo. Tengo algunos recuerdos de jugar al doctor, pero son muy vagos, entonces no sabía hasta que punto estaría bien que Argentina y Chile se tocaran...
> 
> La Pincoya es la mujer que no deja de cantar. Me había puesto a buscar algunas leyendas de Chile para ver sí encontraba algo que me inspirara y encontré esta que me cayó como anillo al dedo...
> 
> "La Pincoya, mujer muy bella que de la cintura hacia abajo tiene la forma de un pez. Antiguamente tenía por costumbre bañarse en la laguna y el río Puchanquin. (etc, etc...) A veces, durante la noche, entonaba embrujadas canciones amorosas, a las cuales nadie podía resistirse."
> 
> En realidad encontré varias versiones de la leyenda, pero elegí la que más me servía, espero no haber metido la pata a lo grande, ustedes dirán...


	9. Miedo

Después de pasar la noche en la cueva, Pampa se vuelve a sus tierras prometiendo regresar pronto. Pero el tiempo pasa y él no aparece. Tchili espera y espera, pero al final tiene que ser él el que salga a su encuentro. Baja las montañas y se interna en la infinita llanura pampeana, pero por más que recorre todos los rumbos y rastrilladas una y otra vez no lo encuentra. Peor aún, acaba perdido en el medio de la nada, sin poder distinguir a lo lejos ni mar ni montañas ni selva. Es casi el mediodía y ni las estrellas tiene para ayudarlo a ubicarse.

– Maldita sea...

Apenas ha terminado de pronunciar el insulto y siente que algo se enreda en sus tobillos y cae de cara al suelo.

– ¿Qué diría tu abuelo si te escuchara hablar de esa manera?

Gira sobre el piso para quedar boca arriba, pero no dice nada porque la voz de Pampa lo ha dejado mudo. Ahora que lo tiene enfrente, agachándose a su lado para desenredarle las boleadoras, se da cuenta de que no pensó en nada para decirle. Él le ofrece una mano, pero Tchili se levanta sin ayuda y se sacude un poco el polvo.

– ¿Me estabas siguiendo?– el tehuelche no responde nada mientras se ata las boleadoras de nuevo al cinto– ¿Por qué no te acercaste si sabías que te buscaba? ¿Por qué no volviste a visitarme?

– Yo... ¿no le dijiste a nadie, verdad?– el andino niega con la cabeza– Bien, entonces va a ser nuestro secreto. Jura que no le vas a contar nunca nada a nadie.

– Jura tú también.

Ambos lo prometen y el silencio se hace presente entre ellos.

– ¿Te... te vas a quedar a pasar la noche?

Es una pregunta idiota. _Siempre_ que se visitan pasan un par de noches juntos, pero de pronto compartir toldo con Pampa parece distinto.

– Bueno... no sé... si no te molesta que me quede...

¿Querrá Pampa volver a jugar a los enamorados? ¿De verdad es solo un juego todo eso? ¿Si juegan significará que están...? _No, no, no. Por Ngenechen no._

– No me molesta... si a ti no te molesta quedarte...

Todavía siente mucha curiosidad, ¿lo que hicieron fue todo o hay más en el juego ese? ¿Realmente está bien que jueguen? ¿Para qué demonios se hace todas estas preguntas si ni siquiera quiere jugar?

– Bueno, pues me quedo...

– B–bien, bien...

Un nuevo silencio, más espeso que el anterior. Tchili se mira los pies con interés, hasta que de pronto los pies de Pampa están muy cerca de los suyos y levanta la vista y descubre la escasa distancia entre ellos. Retrocede dos pasos instintivamente y el pampeano da un paso más adelante.

– Dilo de nuevo.

– No sé de qué estás hablando.

– Lo que me dijiste la otra noche– Tchili pretende que no tiene ni idea de a que se refiere– Di _te quiero_ otra vez.

– ¡Yo nunca dije eso!– trata de defenderse.

– Yo te quiero Tchili, dime que me quieres...– pide, como si tuviera algún derecho a avergonzarlo de esa manera.

– ¡No te quiero! ¡Eres insoportable, te odio!– grita tratando de escapar a un abrazo.

Pampa sigue insistiendo y Tchili se sigue negando. Discuten toda la tarde, y por la noche, el pampeano se acerca a él para tratar de abrazarlo. Tchili se deja hacer a pesar de que puede escuchar como su corazón late nervioso, pero es un guerrero y no piensa huir. _Sí, eso_. Es un guerrero y no le tiene miedo a nada. Ni siquiera a todo lo que siente cuando está con Pampa.


	10. Guaraní

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me estuve dando cuenta de que no les hice notar cómo va pasando el tiempo en mi historia... Algunos capítulos sí son uno la continuación del anterior, pero en mi imaginación normalmente entre uno y otro hay grandes lapsos de tiempo y miles de visitas y situaciones entre ellos que no narro. Este capítulo por ejemplo, tiene lugar en 1536. Eso ya es 16 años después del capítulo 7 (donde ven las naos de Magallanes). O sea que para mí Argentina y Chile ya se conocen desde hace algo más de tres décadas...
> 
> Para quienes no recuerden, guaraní significa guerra.

– ¡Uruguay! ¿Qué haces acá?

Es extraño que sea él el que venga de visita, y más aún que venga sin el pequeño Paraguay a cuestas.

– Vine a traerte un mensaje de la abuela– responde su hermano– El payé predijo un guerra, así que ella quiere que te mantengas lejos.

– Los machis de las montañas también predijeron una guerra– dice Pampa recordando que hace demasiado tiempo que no ve a Tchili– ¿Crees que la guerra sea entre la abuela y Araucano?

– Ellos no se ven desde que eran jóvenes, no sé porque pelearían. Lo más probable es que sea contra Inca... Ya sabes que el territorio de Paraguay está justo al lado, y la verdad es que hace bastante que nadie sabe nada de él.

Pampa medita el asunto de la guerra durante mucho tiempo después de que su hermano se vaya. Tchili también ha nombrado antes a Inca; y a un niño de los que él cuida con el que tuvo muchas peleas, para horror del pacífico tehuelche. Curiche o algo así se llamaba... no recuerda con exactitud. Decide que lo mejor es hacerles caso a su abuela y su amigo, y emprender viaje al sur para mantenerse alejado de los conflictos.

De hecho, está despidiéndose del grupo de chicos con los que jugaba últimamente, cuando tres mujeres aparecen muy exaltadas diciendo algo acerca de una nueva tribu aparecida de la nada. Es inevitable que sienta curiosidad y vaya junto con los demás hacia donde se encuentran los nuevos, cerca de la costa. Pampa los reconoce enseguida como los mismos que viajaban en las canoas gigantes que vio con Tchili en Huecuvú Mapú, y aunque hablan un idioma extraño, se hacen entender lo suficiente. Vienen de un lugar llamado _Aspaña_ y lo que están construyendo es una _ciudad_ , con _casas_ hechas de barro y paja. Les regalan algo de comida para darles la bienvenida y a cambio ellos les permiten acercarse a sus extraños animales.

– _Buscamos la Sierra de la Plata_ – dice uno que parece el jefe, hablando con el cacique y haciendo gestos que pretenden sugerir la forma de una montaña– _Sierra de la Plata_.

Pampa está por acercarse a curiosear que es todo eso de la _Sierra de la Plata_ cuando lo sujetan firmemente del brazo, obligándolo a retroceder un par de pasos. Se voltea, y la que tiene la mano alrededor de su codo es una anciana.

– ¡Hola machi!– canturrea alegremente.

– Si te acercas a ese hombre, correrás peligro– le advierte ella envuelta en el misterio y sabiduría de su profesión de hechicera– Mejor emprende ya tu viaje.

Pampa asiente algo nervioso con la cabeza, y se aleja corriendo de la _ciudad_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A Pampa le gusta mucho su Patagonia, aunque no vive allí tan seguido debido al clima menos agradable. Le gustan la nieve, el hielo y los pingüinos. Y le gusta su gente, los tehuelches, altos e imponentes. Más altos incluso que los tehuelches pampeanos. Pero ahora no puede disfrutar ni las costas acantiladas, ni perseguir algún zorro, ni jugar a las escondidas con niñas lindas. No puede porque lo único en lo que piensa es en Tchili y en sus hermanos, y en si las guerras ya habrán acabado. En todo el tiempo que estuvo en la Patagonia, dos veces la luna engordó hasta ser redonda, y adelgazó al punto de desaparecer. Todo ese tiempo lejos debería ser más que suficiente, supone ansioso por regresar.

Espera un par de minutos más y se decide a emprender viaje. Atraviesa las montañas allí mismo y comienza a subir hacia el norte preguntando por Tchili en cada pueblo que cruza en su camino. Camina y camina hasta que finalmente reconoce sentado junto con otros adultos, la figura de Araucano.

– ¡Hola abuelo!– lo saluda confianzudo mientras se acerca a donde está.

El anciano le acaricia la cabeza, y a Pampa no se le pasa por alto el hecho de que no deja de sujetarse el costado con fuerza. _Tchili está en el Itata_ , dice mientras le señala con un dedo la dirección en que se encuentra el río. Su despedida se pierde en el aire mientras sale corriendo hacia allí, incapaz de estar un minuto más sin su amigo.

Lo encuentra sentado junto al río, calzándose con unos trozos de cuero. Tiene la piel aún húmeda y del pelo mojado penden gotas de agua que caen a la tierra o ruedan sobre su espalda y pecho desnudos. Cuando se acerca, Tchili levanta la mirada y frunce el ceño al verlo frente a él.

– Te dije que no vinieras– Pampa aún no abrió la boca y ya está molesto con él. ¿Por qué hace siempre lo que se le da la gana?

– ¿Qué te pasó?– pregunta preocupado. Tchili tiene un corte muy feo en la mejilla izquierda y varios más por todo el pecho– ¿Esas heridas son de la guerra?– ahora recuerda que Araucano se agarraba el costado y seguramente también estaba herido– ¿Con quién peleaste? ¿Por qué estás tan lastimado?

– Se llamaba Alvarado.

Pampa jamás ha escuchado hablar de nadie con ese nombre, pero debe ser alguien fuerte. Una imagen de su abuela y sus hermanos también lastimados cruza por su mente, y tiene que apartarla tragando saliva con fuerza. Tchili se incorpora, se coloca el poncho y camina rengueando un poco hasta una roca sobre la que se sienta.

– Los jefes eran todos de color blanco, igual que los que vimos aquella vez– parece muy serio y preocupado, pero trata de disimularlo dibujando distraídamente formas en la tierra con una rama– Buscaban un lugar llamado _El Dorado_.

– Yo también los vi, construyeron una _ciudad_ cerca del río que me separa de mis hermanos– Tchili levanta la vista hacia él alarmado, y decide que es mejor no contarle que la machi le dijo que corría peligro– No me parecieron malas personas– no le devuelve la mirada al andino para que no vea ni un mínimo de preocupación– Ellos buscaban la _Sierra de la Plata_.

– Pampa, por favor no vuelvas a acercarte a ellos. Defiéndete con tu lanza si es necesario.

– ¡Pero podría lastimarlos!– exclama preocupado.

– Es muy importante– insiste– No dudes en atacarlos si tratan mal a tu gente.

– Pero...

– Piensa en cómo se sentiría tu abuela si te atacaran y supiera que no hiciste nada por defenderte– _piensa en lo que yo sentiría si te atacaran_ – Por favor, promete que te mantendrás alejado de ellos lo más posible.

Pampa no promete nada, tiende la mano hacia Tchili para que la tome y se esfuerza por formar una sonrisa.

– Vamos, tengo que ponerte algunas hierbas en esas heridas... te haré sanar.

El mapuche no toma la mano que le ofrecen, y rengueando comienza a alejarse. _No quiero tu ayuda idiota_ , le dice con el mismo tono agrio de siempre, _no soy un bebé que necesita que lo cuiden._ Ese sería en cualquier caso el pampeano, no hay ninguna duda. Es más, debería darle algunas clases de pelea, por si las dudas. Y después, sólo quizás, dejarlo que le cure las heridas para que se quede tranquilo y no moleste.

– Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esa gente blanca– le dice mientras caminan.

– Tranquilo...– contesta el tehuelche. Sigue al otro un poco por detrás y avanza pateando las piedritas que aparecen en su camino– Lo único que quieren es un poco de territorio donde vivir. Solamente tienes que aprender a llevarte bien con ellos desde el principio, no como hiciste con los incas. No va a pasar nada malo, ya verás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·Tanto tehuelches como mapuches llamaban machi a la hechicera o hechicero de la tribu. Los jefes espirituales guaraníes eran llamados payés.
> 
> ·El niño con el que Chile se pelea es nada menos que Perú, como alguna habrá adivinado. No pude averiguar bien con que nombre se conocía el Perú en aquel entonces, pero curinches es la manera en la que los mapuches se referían a los incas, y significa en mapudungun hombre negro. Y ya que estamos con eso, la palabra tehuelche deriva del mapudungun chewül–che, que significa gente indómita. (En realidad los tehuelches no eran hostiles, pero sí ofrecieron una gran resistencia a mezclarse con los mapuches, a quienes les criticaban su agresividad)
> 
> ·La característica más llamativa de los tehuelches era su extraordinaria altura y fortaleza física. No eran gigantes, sí bien superaban bastante en altura a los primeros blancos con quienes se cruzaron.
> 
> ·El 3 de febrero de 1536 fue fundada Santa María del Buen Ayre, la primera instalación española en el Río de la Plata. La corona española había decidido poblar la zona para defenderla de las ambiciones de los portugueses; pero el principal motivo no era otro que el de alcanzar la mítica Sierra de la Plata.
> 
> ·En marzo de 1536 tiene lugar un enfrentamiento en Reinohuelén, en la confluencia de los ríos Ñuble e Itata, entre los indígenas liderados por Vitacura y una de las patrullas españolas a cargo de Gómez de Alvarado. Es considerada la primera batalla de la denominada Guerra de Arauco. Muchos historiadores creen que una de las razones que impulsó este viaje, fueron los rumores de la existencia de un reino mucho más rico que Perú hacia el sur llamado El Dorado.
> 
> Treinta millones de besos y abrazos para quienes dejaron reviews! Después de leerlos siempre quedo con una sonrisa tonta en la cara!
> 
> Ah! y bueno... siento que esta historia ya se está alargando mucho (aunque no puedo evitarlo), así que pronto van a quedar al cuidado de Toño para que pueda hacer algunos capítulos coloniales... y después ya sí, me dejo de romper las bolas.
> 
> Besos y hasta la próxima, que con suerte será prestísimo!


	11. Pintura

– Pampa, despierta– le sacude el hombro pero no reacciona– ¡Pampa!– sacude con más fuerza– ¡PAMPA!– finalmente abre los ojos, pero enseguida los vuelve a cerrar con un bostezo– Pampa todos están levantando sus toldos y yéndose...– insiste Tchili.

– Déjalos, está bien... ya estuve mucho tiempo con ellos, me busco otra tribu...

Se da vuelta y sigue durmiendo de espaldas al andino. Este bufa molesto, pero antes de seguir insistiendo toma de un extremo del toldo el paquete envuelto en un poncho que allí está. Todo el día de ayer Pampa no dejó de preguntarle que había ahí dentro, pero Tchili se negó a responder las trescientas cuarenta y dos veces. Es un regalo de parte de Araucano, como agradecimiento por lo mucho que Pampa se ha preocupado por su nieto.

– Pampa... ya puedes verlo– el tehuelche hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano para sentarse en el piso entre bostezos. Tchili le entrega el paquete de manera un poco brusca y aparta la mirada. Se queda un momento observando el paquete sobre sus piernas, y luego quita el poncho dejando al descubierto un manto cuadrado y un cinturón– Es un chamal– se apura a explicarle– Para que ya no tengas que usar esa ropa de mujer– agrega con un asomo de burla en el rostro.

Pampa se ríe feliz y enseguida se desnuda. Le da treinta millones de vueltas a la manta, tratando de atársela alrededor del pecho, como él hace normalmente, pero descubriendo que es demasiado corta. Tchili lo ayuda a colocársela alrededor de la cintura, pasa un extremo por entre sus piernas y se lo sujeta firmemente con el cinturón. Pampa parece muy satisfecho con el resultado mientras gira tratando de mirarse a sí mismo desde todos los ángulos.

– Te falta el poncho– comenta Tchili señalándole que aún tiene el pecho al descubierto. Pero en lugar de vestirse con el poncho, se agacha frente al andino y le quita el suyo– ¿Qué estás...

– Yo me visto como un mapuche– explica Pampa– Y tú te pintas como un tehuelche.

Dicho eso, rebusca entre sus cosas los dos pequeños recipientes y vuelve a sentarse frente a Tchili. Hunde un dedo en la pintura roja y observa el cuerpo frente a él con atención decidiendo como lo hará. En la mejilla izquierda aún se ve apenas la cicatriz que se hizo en la guerra, y por allí desliza la yema del dedo dejando un trazo rojizo. Luego hace una marca igual en la mejilla opuesta.

– Cuando vi que te habías lastimado, también me preocupe mucho por mis hermanos. Así que fui a verlos– le comenta con la voz serena y aún algo somnolienta– Ellos están bien, ¿pero sabes?,– le hace algunas líneas más en el rostro en color negro– mi abuela me dijo que ya aparento doce años. Tú también debes haber crecido sin darte cuenta Tchili, porque aunque todavía eres bajito, la diferencia de estatura entre nosotros sigue igual.

Cuando ya no le queda más pasta en los dedos, vuelve a dirigir la mano hacia las vasijas, pero el araucano se le adelanta y hunde su índice en el de color rojo. Dibuja una raya recta sobre el puente de la nariz de Pampa, y mancha también sus labios y mentón. Sabiendo que su rostro ha quedado dividido en dos, se ríe de esa línea roja. Roja como el sol cuando toca el mar en el horizonte, y roja como la sangre de dos amantes tiñendo una flor. Afuera ya no queda nadie que pueda espiar como los dedos de Tchili trazan un camino tembloroso que comienza en el hombro derecho de Pampa, bordea las clavículas, y acaba sobre el hombro izquierdo. Siente el pecho subir y bajar con cada respiración debajo de su mano, y sus alientos mezclándose en el frío matinal.

– Mi turno– reclama el pampeano. Se mancha todos los dedos y le dibuja cuatro arcos paralelos en cada lado del pecho, rodeando los pezones. Con la pintura que le queda, deja marcas como cicatrices por todos los brazos– Bueno... yo ya más abajo que esto no me pinto, pero como el chamal no nos cubre tanto podemos hacerlo.

Tchili asiente en silencio y deja caer sus dedos a lo largo de los brazos del otro, formando líneas verticales. Se desparrama pintura por todas las manos y parece dudar un poco, pero el tehuelche lo toma por las muñecas y le apoya las manos sobre su pecho para que formen dos huellas rojizas. Permanecen así un par de segundos que a Tchili se le hacen eternos.

– Ya suéltame idiota.

Aparta las manos y coge más tintura. Comienza a dibujar en el diafragma, algo brusco y tosco al principio, pero a medida que desciende suaviza sus toques. Imita las figuras geométricas del arte mapuche sobre la piel de Pampa, y siente los músculos del estómago contraerse bajo su tacto.

– No te muevas tanto estúpido, o quedará mal.

– No es mi culpa, me haces cosquillas– se defiende mientras sigue removiéndose.

Lo recorre de izquierda a derecha, rodea su ombligo, desciende en un trazo continuo por el vientre que se detiene justo encima del chamal, manchándolo un poco. Aparta los dedos con rapidez, repentinamente avergonzado al darse cuenta que estaba tocando tan al sur. El tehuelche no parece notar nada extraño, y lo empuja por los hombros para que se siente derecho.

– ¡Me encanta!– asegura examinando el resultado– Te voy a hacer algo lindo, échate un poco hacia atrás.

Vuelve a empujarlo, y el araucano queda reclinado usando sus manos como apoyo. Pampa se inclina sobre él, acerca un poco más las vasijas de pintura y se dispone a trabajar. El roce suave y continuo de sus manos sobre el cuerpo le pone la piel de gallina, y la carne le cosquillea hasta la punta de los pies. Quiere moverse, pero sus extremidades no le responden.

– Mis hermanos también crecieron mucho– comenta de pronto– Paraguay no deja de jactarse porque consiguió que le dieran un beso– ríe.

Siente las manos del otro en todas partes, provocando escalofríos, anulando todos sus sentidos para que sólo el tacto permanezca y reine sobre su ser. Apenas lo escucha cuando habla, pero se esfuerza por responder algo.

– Realmente no veo razón para sentirse orgulloso de eso. Es algo que todos hacen.

– Supongo... Pero las primeras veces son especiales.

Tchili no dice nada, y recuerda. La pelea, escaparse, la primera noche que pasaron juntos. La playa, la lucha, y Pampa que le robó un beso –su primer beso– para poder ganar. Recuerda otras primeras veces. El kaá, perderse en la llanura pampeana, caminatas interminables, _la cueva_. El toque desciende y bordea peligrosamente la única prenda que lo cubre. Siente un fuego dentro suyo que le hace arder las mejillas y está a punto de decirlo, _¿jugamos?_ , pero las manos desaparecen de pronto.

– ¡Terminé!– canturrea alegremente. Tchili se mira a sí mismo y ve como cada toque ha quedado grabado sobre su piel, de la misma manera en que él dibujó caricias sobre el pampeano– ¿Te gusta o no?

– Sí, me gusta– _¿Jugamos otra vez?_

Pampa mira hacia afuera. El sol los ilumina de frente y hace brillar el rocío que cubre los pastos.

– ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy Tchili?

_Quedémonos aquí y juguemos a que estamos enamorados._

– Vayamos a ver esa montaña agujereada de la que hablabas la otra vez...

– Seguro, cualquier cosa que quieras Tchili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo de puro relleno mientras recupero la imaginacion. Elegí escribirlo de esta manera porque, bueno... porque sí. Y porque me sigue sorprendiendo que el cap de la Pincoya siga siendo el de mayor número de visitas y hits, después del primero obviamente. (les gustó picaronas...)
> 
> La montaña agujereada... alguna vez escucharon hablar de ella? Es el Cerro Ventana, en el sistema de Ventania (Casuhati por aquella época). Yo como vivo en una ciudad cercana fui muchas veces, y subir ya perdió la emoción, pero es un lugar hermoso. (Y no queda muy lejos del Cerro del Amor...)
> 
> El próximo cap puede tardar un poco en llegar, ya que me está costando... pero estoy encaprichada con hacer aparecer de nuevo a los hermanitos guaraníes, así que no lo quiero obviar. Ustedes por favor esperen. Besos y hasta pronto!


	12. ¿Cuñados?

En estos últimos tiempos las ciudades no dejan de multiplicarse a lo largo de la Cordillera, y cuando su pequeño cuerpo se recupera del terrible terremoto, cruza para visitar a Pampa y descubre que allí es exactamente lo mismo. Los tehuelches se han desplazado un poco, pero aún así es capaz de encontrar a un grupo de ellos, donde distingue el pequeño e inconfundible toldo de su amigo. Sin embargo, el que está sentado en el piso en la entrada del toldo no es él, sino un completo desconocido. Un niño de unos diez años, completamente desnudo, de cabello largo y con todo el cuerpo pintado de varios colores. Junto a él tiene su lanza, con un par de exóticas plumas atadas que Tchili está seguro de no haber visto nunca. Parece terriblemente aburrido y tararea una extraña música por lo bajo.

– Disculpa,– el niño levanta la cabeza hacia él cuando habla y sonríe– estoy buscando a Pampa. ¿Este es su toldo verdad?

– ¡Sí! ¡Este es el toldo de mi hermano!– _¿Este chico es uno de los hermanos de Pampa?_ – Él y Uruguay no deben estar muy lejos, tenían que hablar de cosas importantes.

– Ya veo...– Tchili nota una herida en su pierna, probablemente causada por los blancos.

– ¿Kaá?– le ofrece él de pronto, mostrándole una bolsa de cuero.

– Mmmm, sí, gracias– se sienta a su lado y mastican las hojas secas juntos– Tú... vives en la selva, ¿verdad? ¿Es por eso que no usas ropa?

– ¡Sí, así es! Es un lugar muy interesante, aunque puede ser algo peligroso a veces, pero hay muchos animales que aquí no existen– levanta la lanza y señala las plumas– Son de pájaros de la selva, muy lindas ¿no?

– Sí. Disculpa, pero creo que todavía no pregunté tu nombre.

– Jajaja, creo que no– se ríe mucho, le recuerda un poco a Pampa– Me llamo Paraguay. ¿Y tú?

– Soy Tchili.

– ¡Ah, sí!– Paraguay sonríe feliz– ¡ _La novia de Pampa_ ~!

– ¡No soy una niña!– grita avergonzado, y luego se apresura a agregar– ¡Y Pampa _no_ es mi novio!

– Uru dice que sí,– lo contradice– que ustedes están enamorados. Pero es un secreto,– susurra– la abuela no se tiene que enterar porque le recordaría cuando ella estaba enamorada de Araucano, y eso la pone triste. ¿Viniste a visitar a mi hermano porque estás preocupada por él?

– ¡Que no soy niña! ¡Ni tampoco me preocupa Pampa!

– A mí sí me preocupa, Uru dice que él no sabe pelear– parece un poco triste cuando lo dice– Por eso hoy vinimos a destruir otra vez Buen Ayre, pero no nos dejó. Pampa dice que su gente está conviviendo pacíficamente con los blancos, pero yo sé la verdad. La abuela dice que ellos están haciendo trabajar a los tehuelches y los convierten en esclavos.

– Yo también lo sé– concuerda– Es por eso que le dije que peleara contra ellos.

– Mi abuela dice que Pampa es demasiado bueno para pelear con alguien. Yo a veces me peleo con Uru, ¿tú tienes hermanos?

– Tengo una hermana muy muy pequeña que vive en una isla, pero no la conozco.

– ¡Qué lástima! Tener hermanos es genial, aunque a veces me dejan de lado, pero me prometieron que cuando tenga doce igual que ellos...

Suena esperanzado cuando hamaca su cuerpo hacia atrás y adelante alegremente. Permanecen largo rato en silencio, y cuando Paraguay le pide bajito si le puede hacer una pregunta, Tchili se arrepiente de decir que sí.

– Si no eres una chica... ¿porqué mi hermano es tu novio?– pregunta con inocente y sincera curiosidad.

– Ya te dije un montón de veces Paraguay, Tchili no es mi novio– responde Pampa apareciendo de la nada con Uruguay. _Todavía_ , agrega mentalmente.

– ¡Pampa!– el araucano se pone de pie frente a los dos hermanos– ¡¿Por qué tu hermano cree que somos...?– no puede, no puede decir la palabra frente a él– ¿Qué les estuviste diciendo? Me habías prometido que no le ibas a contar a nadie lo de la cueva...

– ¿Qué cueva?– pregunta el más pequeño desde el piso.

– ¿Estuviste haciendo cosas raras con mi hermano en una cueva?– Uruguay suena entre furioso y confundido.

– ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Por supuesto que no!– grita– Lo que pasó fue que... que...

– ¿Tchili, ya viste todos los animales nuevos que aparecieron en mi tierra?– pregunta de la nada Pampa para cambiar rápido de tema– ¡Tienes que probar la vaca, es muy rica! ¡Ahora es mi nuevo animal favorito!– se sienta frente a Paraguay y obliga a los otros dos a sentarse también, formando un círculo– ¡Y los caballos! Ya estoy aprendiendo como cabalgarlos, unos blancos me mostraron y...

– ¿Te acercaste a ellos?– pregunta Tchili furioso. Le recuerda un poco a su abuela cuando descubre que estuvieron nadando sin asegurarse antes de que el río estuviera libre de yacarés– Te dije que no lo hicieras, ¿eres idiota o sólo te haces?

– Pero... pero es que era muy de noche y estaban perdidos– trata de justificarse– ¡Y la luz mala andaba cerca!– Paraguay y Uruguay se ríen por lo bajo– ¡No se burlen! ¡La luz mala es real, la he visto montones de veces!

– ¿Tú la has visto alguna vez Tchili?– le pregunta el más pequeño.

El mapuche niega con la cabeza, y les explica a los guaraníes de todas las criaturas que viven en sus tierras. Ellos escuchan con curiosidad acerca del Trauco, la Furia, y el Pincoy y la Pincoya; y luego le hablan a él sobre la Tierra sin Mal, Llalin Kushe y el Jhypá Kaá. Los cuatro charlan largo y tendido, y se hace de noche antes de que se den cuenta. A Tchili le molesta un poco que Paraguay se meta entre Pampa y él para dormir, pero lo deja pasar, tampoco es como si a él le importara mucho dormir junto al pampeano. _Me da exactamente igual,_ se asegura a sí mismo mientras cierra los ojos para dormirse.

Algunas horas después, cuando Paraguay le sacude suavemente el hombro para despertarlo, todavía es de noche y puede escuchar la respiración lenta y pesada de Uruguay y los ronquidos de Pampa. Se pregunta porque el pequeño guaraní sigue despierto, cuando le susurra en voz baja para no molestar a nadie más.

– Me alegro que tú y Pampa sean novios,– dice con una sonrisa– porque ahora somos hermanos.

– Paraguay...– tiene _tanto_ sueño. Le cuesta pensar con claridad, pero no le desagrada del todo que este chico ingenuo lo considere un hermano– ya te lo dije, el idiota de Pampa no es mi novio.

Se voltea para seguir durmiendo y con eso da el tema por zanjado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totalmente fail. No las culpo sí no dejan ni un mísero review, solamente les pido paciencia: El próximo capítulo lo escribí hace tiempo, así que –aunque corto– no está afectado por mi terrible falta de imaginación.
> 
> Bueno, las referencias... de la mayoría les pongo nomás un link porque estoy apuradísima
> 
> El terrible terremoto: el 16 de diciembre de 1575, un terremoto y maremoto asoló la zona sur, destruyendo las ciudades de La Imperial, Villarrica, Valdivia y Castro. Estudios recientes calculan, a partir de las descripciones del fenómeno y daños producidos, una magnitud cercana a los 8,5 grados en la escala de Richter.
> 
> Santa María del Buen Aire: Buenos Aires es una de las pocas ciudades del mundo que tuvo que ser fundada dos veces. Luego de que la primera fundación en 1536 fracasara, volvió a ser fundada el 11 de junio de 1580.
> 
> ¡La luz mala SI existe! ¡No es un producto de la imaginación! (o al menos no al 100%): es uno de los mitos más famosos de los folklores de la Argentina y del Uruguay. Consiste en la aparición nocturna de una luz brillante que flota a poca altura del suelo. Esta puede permanecer inmóvil, desplazarse, o en algunos relatos, perseguir a gran velocidad al aterrorizado observador. Es muy temida, ya que se identifica comúnmente con las almas en pena. La gente de campo aùn cree en la luz mala, pero en realidad son fuegos fatuos (incendio de ciertas materias que se elevan de las sustancias animales y vegetales en putrefacción y forman pequeñas llamas que se ven en el aire, particularmente cerca de cementerios o lugares pantanosos)
> 
> .
> 
> En el próximo capítulo todo se va al re carajo por primera vez entre Argentina y Chile; y la colonización ya está ahí, a la vuelta de la esquina!


	13. Problemas territoriales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reiko–honey–kiss–xD me preguntó cuando los chicos van a empezar a llamarse Argentina y Chile, y respondo aquí porque por ahí alguien más también quiere saber... Tchili va a pasar a llamarse Reino de Chile (que abarca la Gobernación y la Capitanía) cuando quede al cuidado de Antonio, pero el nombre Chile por supuesto ya se usa para referirse a la región, aunque él no esté "colonizado". Pampa, por otro lado, va a cambiar su nombre a Gobernación del Río de la Plata, más tarde en 1776 a Virreinato del Río de la Plata, y después de la independencia (1816) a Provincias Unidas del Río de la Plata. Aunque para la época de la independencia el gentilicio "argentino" ya existía (del latín argentum, plata), el nombre República Argentina comienza a usarse recién en 1824–1825, por allá cuando le declaró guerra a Brasil (esto es algo sobre lo que estoy escribiendo un par de líneas, aunque no para este fic...).
> 
> Ahora, aclarado ese punto, he aquí lo que para mi puede ser fácilmente considerado como el inicio de la disputa por la Patagonia entre estos dos tontos.

– ¡TCHILI!

El andino se voltea hacia Pampa, que se acerca caminando rápidamente, golpeando el piso con los pies. Es la primera vez que su tono suena molesto, y sorpresivamente es con él.

– ¡Tu gente está comenzando a ocupar mi territorio!

– Necesitamos bajar a buscar animales– responde tranquilamente sin levantarse del suelo.

– Si lo que quieren son caballos y vacas, no me importa comerciarlos– se cruza de brazos y es tan extraño verlo con esa expresión de fastidio en el rostro– Pero están ocupando territorio tehuelche.

– Hay espacio y comida de sobra, no veo cuál es el problema– frunce el ceño él también, comenzando a contagiarse el enfado del pampeano.

– ¡El problema es que ustedes son unos _salvajes_!– grita mientras cierra los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Tchili aprieta los labios y se incorpora frente a su vecino, la pesada respiración delatando su propia ira. _¿Salvajes?_ ¿Así que este es el modo en que Pampa lo ve? No sabe si debería llorar o darle un buen golpe, que entienda que no puede simplemente insultarlo.

Los araucanos tienen todo el derecho del mundo a intentar ocupar ese territorio. A él también le han quitado mucho territorio los Incas y luego los españoles, y nunca fue a quejarse ante nadie, como hace ahora Pampa. Simplemente es la manera en que las cosas funcionan, y él ya debería haberlo entendido hace mucho, no es un niño pequeño.

– ¿Salvajes?– repite siseando.

– ¡Sí!– a Pampa no le intimida tanto como debería ese guerrero bajito, y no se echa atrás ni un paso– ¡Son unos brutos salvajes que solamente saben robar y matar!

El mapuche lo empuja con fuerza y lo hace caer a tierra. ¿Quién demonios se cree que es para insultar de esa forma a su gente y forma de vida? Solo porque él tiene miedo de pelear y vive evitando las confrontaciones, no significa que él también sea un cobarde. Peleará contra Pampa si es necesario, para defender su orgullo y el de su gente; aunque haga algo de lo que pueda arrepentirse más tarde.

– ¡No es mi culpa que tu abuela te haya _abandonado_ en medio de la nada sin enseñarte como defenderte!– sabe que son palabras crueles, y por eso las dice. Jamás hablaron sobre eso, pero es obvio que se siente menos querido que sus hermanos al haber sido enviado lejos– ¡Yo solamente hago lo que es mejor para _mi_ pueblo! ¡Si no fueras _tan idiota_ y _tan inútil,_ sabrías pelear por lo que es tuyo!

Siente una punzada de culpa en el pecho cuando ve los ojos de Pampa humedecerse, pero mantiene su expresión de furia contenida. El tehuelche se incorpora y con un _te odio_ que se quiebra al final, se aleja con rapidez sin tratar de contener sus lágrimas. Tchili lo observa marcharse y se muerde el labio inferior, aún molesto. No piensa lucir afectado, antes muerto. Por nada del mundo piensa dejar que unas pocas lágrimas, y ese _te odio_ que sigue haciendo eco en sus oídos, le afecten. Es todo culpa de Pampa, y no tiene ningún derecho a hacerlo sentirse así de culpable.

Es cierto que los suyos quizás fueron algo violentos – _lo insulté y lo empujé_ –, pero no es su culpa si a veces la ira surge en él con toda la fuerza de sus volcanes y terremotos. _Él me insultó a mi primero, así que se lo merecía_. Claro que él en ningún momento amenazó con pegarle o empujarlo. _¿Se habrá lastimado?_

Regresa con su abuelo, con una expresión ligeramente irritada y aguantando las lágrimas. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo se fue Pampa? ¿Volverá algún día? Realmente es patético estarlo extrañando, ¿no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Además de la presencia de los blancos, a partir de 1670 se empezó a notar la de los pueblos trasandinos. Llegaron al sur bonaerense atraídos por el ganado cimarrón; caballos y vacunos, que en principio comerciaron con los serranos, pero luego, tentados, decidieron venir a este lado de los Andes a buscarlos por sí mismos.
> 
> Sus incursiones fueron más hostiles que pacíficas, ya que en busca del ganado atacaban tanto a tehuelches como a los establecimientos blancos, arreando miles de cabezas a Chile. Este movimiento paulatino, generó el proceso conocido como la araucanización del espacio pampeano y patagónico, que llegó a su máxima expresión con la radicación permanente de los araucanos o mapuches, recién en el primer cuarto del 1800.
> 
> .
> 
> Ya que estamos con este tema... ¿Cómo se sienten los chilenos con respecto a la Patagonia? ¿Ya no les importa tanto el asunto o siguen considerándola suya en el fondo? (como nosotros los argentinos hacemos con las Malvinas) Cuéntenme un poco que me interesa...
> 
> Mientras, les comento que estuve más o menos pensando en los próximos caps, y si no me encapricho con agregar o eliminar alguno serán 20 en total, y los que quedan son: "Nuevo inicio", "Captura", "Olvido", "El hijo del sol y el hijo de la tierra", "La amenaza brasileña", "¡Pirata!", y "El comienzo de algo más". El próximo cap es continuación de este, y vemos que pasa con Pampa después de que sale corriendo. ¡Aparece un hombre muy guapo de ojos verdes! ¡Así que por favor espérenlo!


	14. Nuevo inicio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como todas bien saben, la colonización no fue de un día para el otro, sino que fue un proceso lento. Esto hizo que me fuera difícil decir bueno, a partir de este punto ellos son colonias. Tampoco quería caer en el error –por así decirlo– que he visto antes de decir que España llega a México, y automáticamente consigue quince o veinte colonias. Hace algo de doscientos años desde que Colón descubrió América, y mientras que Chile y los rioplatenses todavía más o menos corren por ahí con sus lanzas de juguete, los territorios de América Central y norte de América del Sur ya son colonias hechas y derechas. Me parece importante tener esto en mente.
> 
> También, alguna podría preguntarse porque Antonio recién ahora visita el Río de la Plata. La respuesta sería que estaba muy ocupado con Nueva España y el Perú, territorios a los que emigraban las clases altas y cultas de España; mientras que Bolivia, Uruguay, Paraguay, Chile y Argentina recibieron las "sobras", por así decirlo, y no tenían tanta importancia para el reino al no tener oro.
> 
> Ahora sí, disfruten la aparición del español favorito de todas. Puede parecerles algo OoC estos primeros caps, pero recuerden que ellos no consideraban a los aborígenes como iguales (que mierda, ni siquiera los hijos de españoles nacidos en América tenían los mismos derechos que los nacidos en España). Y justamente porque le tengo mucho cariño al personaje de Antonio, traté de plasmarlo tal cual lo imagino y sin suavizarlo por miedo a ofender a alguien.

– Bienvenido a Buenos Aires, Capitán.

España se pasea con altivez, ignorando a los soldados en formación y recorriendo la aldea con la vista.

– ¿Habéis tenido problemas con los nativos?

– No tantos como la primera vez señor,– se apresura responder un soldado que camina detrás de él– la mayoría se ha mostrado agradable y muchos de ellos nos han ayudado en las exploraciones.

– ¿Habéis encontrado _alguno_?

– Capitán hay... un niño. Río arriba– España se detiene y se voltea a mirarlo, dedicándole toda su atención– Estaba bajo el control de la tribu Guaraní. Los colonos están haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerlo controlado, pero es algo... inquieto.

– Las cartas que recibí en Nueva España hablaban de _dos niños_ guaraní, ¿dónde está el otro?– reclama.

– Fuentes no fiables aseguran que ya ha sido encontrado y eso calmó al primer niño. Pero aún no hemos recibido más noticias que lo confirmen Capitán.

– ¿Y de este lado del río habéis encontrado algo?

– Todos los pueblos de aquí al sur son nómades señor– comienza a excusarse el soldado– está siendo más difícil que encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

– ¡Joder, coño! ¡No esperaba tan pocos avances! ¡No después de más de ciento cincuenta años!– el soldado se encoje bajo la mirada de su superior– Parece que para que las cosas se hagan bien, debe hacerlas uno mismo. ¡Alistad un caballo!

– Pero Capitán, es peligroso salir sin...

– ¡Que me alistéis un caballo, coño! ¡Y no me hagáis repetirlo!

– Sí señor.

No tiene que esperar mucho por el animal, y se aleja cabalgando antes de que nadie pueda seguirlo. El paisaje es bastante repetitivo y desértico en su opinión, pero se cruza con cientos de vacas y caballos salvajes que se le han debido escapar a su gente y consiguieron adaptarse. _Es bastante amplio... Supongo que si llegara a no haber oro, al menos podrá servir para la ganadería. Quizás pueda hacer crecer algo de trigo y cent–_ Se detiene en seco, seguro de haber oído un ruido. Mira a su alrededor, es muy probable que haya indios escondidos entre los pastos, listos para atacar. El ruido vuelve a repetirse, y descubre a un niño llorando en silencio detrás de un arbusto espinoso.

– ¿Os encontráis bien pequeño?– rodea el arbusto para verlo de frente. El indiecito se asusta al verlo, y cuando sus grandes y oscuros ojos se cruzan con los verdes de España, este tiene que aferrarse al caballo para no caer de la emoción. ¡Ese niño es como él, puede sentirlo!– ¿Estáis herido?– pregunta con una sonrisa.

– No– responde tímidamente.

– ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre pequeño?

– Me llamo Pampa.

– ¿Estáis aquí solo? ¿Dónde se encuentran vuestros padres o abuelos?

– Mi abuela y mis hermanos viven allí– responde el niño señalando hacia el norte– Pero yo me cuido solo– agrega con suficiencia.

– Ya veo...– no puede creer que tenga tanta suerte. Lo único que tiene que hacer es no perderlo de vista y será suyo– Entonces, ¿os gustaría que sea yo quien cuide de vos?

Se ríe con insolencia, y Antonio tiene que esforzarse por no enojarse con él.

– ¡Ustedes no saben ni encontrar agua! ¡Siempre se están perdiendo y muriendo!

– Bueno,– _tranquilo, es menester que no se asuste_ – ¿os gustaría ser vos quien cuide de mí, entonces?– el indio parece dudar– Según me han dicho, os gusta mucho viajar. Yo viajo mucho, y podría llevaros conmigo a conocer todas estas tierras, y muchas otras más al otro lado del océano.

Parece hacerle ilusión la idea de los viajes, porque su rostro se ilumina y sonríe.

– Bueno...– se pone de pie, y es mucho más alto de lo que esperaba– ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?– pregunta acercándose un poco.

– Soy el Reino de España– lo sube al caballo y lo acomoda delante de él– y seré vuestra patria madre.

 _¿Mi madre?_ , piensa Pampa mientras comienzan a avanzar, _No parece mujer, supongo que los blancos son más extraños de lo que Tchili y yo creíamos..._

– Vais a necesitar un nuevo nombre– le informa. _El que tenéis ahora es un nombre de animal, y ya no podéis ser uno_. Piensa en el ancho río que lo llevó hasta allí, y en todos los preciosos metales esperándolo en ese indómito territorio– Os llamaréis Río de la Plata.

– No me gusta– se queja. ¿Qué tenía de malo el nombre que le había puesto su abuela?

 _¡Lo que os guste no me interesa condenada bestia!_ Está a punto de gritarle, pero el indio aún está a tiempo de asustarse y escapar.

– Es un nombre brillante y reluciente, os habituaréis a el pronto, Plata.

– ¿Y a dónde vamos?

– A casa.

 _A casa_. Al lugar al que Pampa siempre podrá regresar. Un lugar nuevo –sin el traidor de Tchili–, una vida nueva, con un nuevo nombre. Con mamá España, que lo cuidará y lo querrá, y hará que ya no importe lo que suceda en las montañas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> – Bienvenido a Buenos Aires, Capitán.
> 
> España se pasea con altivez, ignorando a los soldados en formación y recorriendo la aldea con la vista.
> 
> – ¿Habéis tenido problemas con los nativos?
> 
> – No tantos como la primera vez señor,– se apresura responder un soldado que camina detrás de él– la mayoría se ha mostrado agradable y muchos de ellos nos han ayudado en las exploraciones.
> 
> – ¿Habéis encontrado alguno?
> 
> – Capitán hay... un niño. Río arriba– España se detiene y se voltea a mirarlo, dedicándole toda su atención– Estaba bajo el control de la tribu Guaraní. Los colonos están haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerlo controlado, pero es algo... inquieto.
> 
> – Las cartas que recibí en Nueva España hablaban de dos niños guaraní, ¿dónde está el otro?– reclama.
> 
> – Fuentes no fiables aseguran que ya ha sido encontrado y eso calmó al primer niño. Pero aún no hemos recibido más noticias que lo confirmen Capitán.
> 
> – ¿Y de este lado del río habéis encontrado algo?
> 
> – Todos los pueblos de aquí al sur son nómades señor– comienza a excusarse el soldado– está siendo más difícil que encontrar una aguja en un pajar.
> 
> – ¡Joder, coño! ¡No esperaba tan pocos avances! ¡No después de más de ciento cincuenta años!– el soldado se encoje bajo la mirada de su superior– Parece que para que las cosas se hagan bien, debe hacerlas uno mismo. ¡Alistad un caballo!
> 
> – Pero Capitán, es peligroso salir sin...
> 
> – ¡Que me alistéis un caballo, coño! ¡Y no me hagáis repetirlo!
> 
> – Sí señor.
> 
> No tiene que esperar mucho por el animal, y se aleja cabalgando antes de que nadie pueda seguirlo. El paisaje es bastante repetitivo y desértico en su opinión, pero se cruza con cientos de vacas y caballos salvajes que se le han debido escapar a su gente y consiguieron adaptarse. Es bastante amplio... Supongo que si llegara a no haber oro, al menos podrá servir para la ganadería. Quizás pueda hacer crecer algo de trigo y cent– Se detiene en seco, seguro de haber oído un ruido. Mira a su alrededor, es muy probable que haya indios escondidos entre los pastos, listos para atacar. El ruido vuelve a repetirse, y descubre a un niño llorando en silencio detrás de un arbusto espinoso.
> 
> – ¿Os encontráis bien pequeño?– rodea el arbusto para verlo de frente. El indiecito se asusta al verlo, y cuando sus grandes y oscuros ojos se cruzan con los verdes de España, este tiene que aferrarse al caballo para no caer de la emoción. ¡Ese niño es como él, puede sentirlo!– ¿Estáis herido?– pregunta con una sonrisa.
> 
> – No– responde tímidamente.
> 
> – ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre pequeño?
> 
> – Me llamo Pampa.
> 
> – ¿Estáis aquí solo? ¿Dónde se encuentran vuestros padres o abuelos?
> 
> – Mi abuela y mis hermanos viven allí– responde el niño señalando hacia el norte– Pero yo me cuido solo– agrega con suficiencia.
> 
> – Ya veo...– no puede creer que tenga tanta suerte. Lo único que tiene que hacer es no perderlo de vista y será suyo– Entonces, ¿os gustaría que sea yo quien cuide de vos?
> 
> Se ríe con insolencia, y Antonio tiene que esforzarse por no enojarse con él.
> 
> – ¡Ustedes no saben ni encontrar agua! ¡Siempre se están perdiendo y muriendo!
> 
> – Bueno,– tranquilo, es menester que no se asuste– ¿os gustaría ser vos quien cuide de mí, entonces?– el indio parece dudar– Según me han dicho, os gusta mucho viajar. Yo viajo mucho, y podría llevaros conmigo a conocer todas estas tierras, y muchas otras más al otro lado del océano.
> 
> Parece hacerle ilusión la idea de los viajes, porque su rostro se ilumina y sonríe.
> 
> – Bueno...– se pone de pie, y es mucho más alto de lo que esperaba– ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?– pregunta acercándose un poco.
> 
> – Soy el Reino de España– lo sube al caballo y lo acomoda delante de él– y seré vuestra patria madre.
> 
> ¿Mi madre?, piensa Pampa mientras comienzan a avanzar, No parece mujer, supongo que los blancos son más extraños de lo que Tchili y yo creíamos...
> 
> – Vais a necesitar un nuevo nombre– le informa. El que tenéis ahora es un nombre de animal, y ya no podéis ser uno. Piensa en el ancho río que lo llevó hasta allí, y en todos los preciosos metales esperándolo en ese indómito territorio– Os llamaréis Río de la Plata.
> 
> – No me gusta– se queja. ¿Qué tenía de malo el nombre que le había puesto su abuela?
> 
> ¡Lo que os guste no me interesa condenada bestia! Está a punto de gritarle, pero el indio aún está a tiempo de asustarse y escapar.
> 
> – Es un nombre brillante y reluciente, os habituaréis a el pronto, Plata.
> 
> – ¿Y a dónde vamos?
> 
> – A casa.
> 
> A casa. Al lugar al que Pampa siempre podrá regresar. Un lugar nuevo –sin el traidor de Tchili–, una vida nueva, con un nuevo nombre. Con mamá España, que lo cuidará y lo querrá, y hará que ya no importe lo que suceda en las montañas.


	15. Captura

Bueno, su plan es muy sencillo: Bajar a la pampa, encontrar a su amigo, y pedirle perdón como su abuelo le ordenó. Nada demasiado complicado, salvo que Pampa no está en ningún lado y nadie lo ha visto, pero no puede volver hasta que no haga las paces con él así que sigue buscando.

– ¿Tú eres el amigo de Pampa verdad?– pregunta una voz a sus espaldas. Se voltea y ve a una niña un poco menor que él sonriendo– ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Tchili. ¿Has visto a Pampa?

– Tal vez...– sugiere ella jugando con un mechón de su cabello– ¿De dónde eres?

– De las montañas. ¿Lo has visto o no?– insiste.

– ¿No quieres saber mi nombre?

– Estoy un poco apurado, si no los has visto entonces me...

– Sí lo vi– lo interrumpe ella– Y mi nombre es Aluen.

– ¿Hacia dónde se fue?– pregunta ansioso.

– Te lo diré...– ella sonríe y da un paso hacia él– si me das un beso.

– ¡No quiero besarte!– le responde un poco harto– ¡Sólo quiero saber hacia dónde se fue Pampa!– Aluen se da vuelta y se marcha ofendida– ¡Espera! ¿No me vas a decir?– la persigue un rato entre los toldos pero ella no se voltea– ¡Niña estúpida!

– Mi hermana no es estúpida– escucha.

Una niña muy pequeña lo mira con aire acusador desde el interior de un enorme toldo.

– ¿Tú has visto a Pampa?

Por suerte la pequeña no le exige nada a cambio de la información, y le explica que lo vieron hace ya casi dos lunas llenas, cabalgando con un blanco hacia la ciudad frente al mar. Tchili traga saliva nervioso y se encamina a la ciudad preguntándose si Pampa está allí dentro.

Santa María del Buen Ayre está fortificada, como todas las ciudades, pero siendo sólo un niño los soldados lo dejan pasar sin preocuparse. La ciudad es grande, o más que las comunidades araucanas por lo menos. Si es cierto que Pampa está prisionero allí, tendrá que ir a buscar ayuda y rescatarlo; pero primero debe averiguar en qué parte de la ciudad se encuentra, que seguramente será en la casa del jefe. Debe ser aquella sin duda, la casa más grande de todas, el doble de alta que las demás y con muchos agujeros que permiten espiar hacia el interior.

Se asoma en cada uno de los agujeros cuadrados, y de esa forma va rodeando la casa. En la parte de atrás hay un huerto donde crecen plantas que Tchili no conoce, y dos mujeres aborígenes recogen los frutos en canastas. Ellas no dicen nada, pero instintivamente desvían la mirada del niño araucano hacia la ventana cinco metros más adelante de donde él se encuentra.

Del otro lado del cristal Pampa y un hombre de cabello oscuro y piel claro están sentados uno junto al otro, de cara al exterior. Pampa está usando la extraña vestimenta de los blancos y tiene una larga pluma de ave en la mano.

– Muy bien Martincito, repasemos otra vez...

Gobernación del Río de la Plata se aclara la garganta y lee con lentitud una hoja con trazos inexpertos y desprolijos, y llena de manchas de tinta.

– El cielo es asul... Los to–tomates son ricos... Dios está nel cielo... No debo acer...–acerpar...–¡acercarme! al tío Francis... Incalaperra es un pirata segudo...

– _Inglaterra_ es un pirata _cejudo_ – le corrige España con una sonrisa.

Tchili observa la escena en shock, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos ven. ¡Pampa ha comenzado a hablar en el idioma de los invasores! Antes de que pueda recuperarse de la sorpresa inicial, unas manos lo atrapan y lo arrastran al interior de la vivienda. Grita y trata de patear al hombre para liberarse, pero el rechoncho blanco se lo impide. ¿Lo tomarán a él también prisionero acaso?

– Don Antonio– dice su captor entrando en la habitación que antes espiaba Tchili– He encontrado a este indio afuera en el jardín.

– ¡Ah! Muchas gracias Gobernador– responde el tal Antonio acercándose rápidamente hasta él y sujetándolo con fuerza por los brazos– Podéis retiraos.

Y el hombre se va, dejándolo solo cara a cara con este blanco que a pesar de estar sonriendo le resulta aterrador. _Tengo que ser valiente, valiente. Tengo salvar a Pampa y escapar de este lugar lo antes posible_. Los ojos verdes están clavados en los suyos, y tienen un brillo malévolo y codicioso que Tchili no ha visto nunca antes. _No tengas miedo_.

– Decidme vuestro nombre– ordena el hombre de avaros ojos, pero el mapuche permanece en silencio– Plata,– dice en un tono más suave volteándose hacia su colonia– ¿conocéis a este indio?

Pampa parece dudar por un momento si responder o no. Evita la mirada del que consideró su amigo a toda costa y finalmente habla.

– Se llama Tchili, vive en la Cordillera con los araucanos.

– ¿Chili?– regresa su mirada al muchachito que aún sujeta con firmeza– Sin duda debéis ser el territorio de Chile. Por favor no os preocupéis– le acaricia el desprolijo y largo cabello– yo os rescataré de esa tribu de salvajes. Protegeré a ambos de la barbarie y…

– ¡No! ¡No quiero!

España se sorprende al escuchar a Río de la Plata gritar.

– ¡Tchili es un traidor! ¡Además él vive con su abuelo! ¡Su abuelo jamás lo abandonó, así que no necesita que lo cuides, y vos sos mi mamá! ¡ _Mía_! ¡Y–y–…!

La joven colonia llora abrumada. ¿Por qué tuvo Tchili que venir hasta aquí? _Seguro viene a robarme a mamá España, de la misma manera en que me robó mis tierras._ Sabe que está siendo egoísta pero no puede evitarlo, porque Uruguay y Paraguay son los favoritos de la abuela, mientras que él tuvo que quedarse solo. _Yo… Si Tchili se vuelve el favorito de mamá España, yo voy a quedar otra vez… voy a quedar otra vez…_

La distracción causada por el súbito llanto del pampeano es el momento ideal para escapar de allí y buscar ayuda. Pero España debe leer su mente de alguna manera, porque baja sus manos hasta sus muñecas y lo retiene con aún más firmeza.

– No lloréis Martincito, debemos cuidar de Chile,– le explica para calmarlo– porque su abuelo morirá muy pronto.

 _¡¿Qué?_ No puede moverse, no puede hablar. _¡¿Qué?_ España comienza a arrastrarlo fuera de la habitación y él no puede resistirse, no puede luchar. Escucha como desde lejos la voz del español asegurando que serán una familia feliz y que salvará sus almas. Siente que le cuesta respirar y se le nubla la vista, y es llevado a la fuerza hacia lo que España nombra como carreta. Quiere llorar, gritar y patalear, pero para cuando es capaz de reaccionar y luchar por su libertad, ya está encerrado sin remedio en una casona en algún lugar de Chile.

El demonio ibérico se queda con él, sus espeluznantes ojos verdes sin cesar de repetir _"lo mataré"_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmmmmmmm… no estoy del todo conforme con este cap, siento que doy muchas vueltas y no digo nada, pero no quería postergar el publicar. (Ya son los dos colonias!)
> 
> En mi idea original Manu se defendía de Antonio con uñas y dientes, pero sería imposible que fuera colonia resistiéndose tanto todo el tiempo, así que decidí dejar la lucha contra la colonización para el abuelo Araucano. También, a diferencia de Martín, Manuel sí puede adivinar las intenciones de Toño, y le tiene tanto miedo como debería…
> 
> .
> 
> Incalaperra: jejeje, no pude resistirme, disculpen... Es una burla copiada del Martín Fierro...
> 
> [Hasta un inglés sanjiador
> 
> Que decía en la última guerra
> 
> Que él era de Inca–la–perra
> 
> Y que no quería servir,
> 
> Tuvo también que juir
> 
> A guarecerse en la sierra.]
> 
> .
> 
> El próximo cap ya está (más o menos) escrito, así que seguro para el fin de semana a más tardar lo suba. Besos!
> 
> [EDIT: las dos hermanas del principio no son nadie, dos humanas tehuelches cualquiera nomás. Como en el cap de la cueva Tchili se ponía celoso porque Pampa le gustaba a muchas chicas, quise que él también le gustara a alguna (él también es muy lindo!). NO son Venezuela ni Colombia, ellas están muy lejos y ya están colonizadas además. Originalmente la chica se llamaba Kuna (algo que escuché una vez por ahí que era un nombre tehuelche y me quedó), pero gracias a un review me di cuenta que Kuna también es el nombre de un grupo aborigen de Panamá y Colombia, así que tuve que cambiarlo. Aluen significa "luz de luna".]


	16. Olvido

– Ya Manuel, no lloréis– España trata de acariciarle la cabeza pero Chile se la aparta de un manotazo– Ha sido sólo un corte de cabello, ¿no lo sentís mucho más cómodo ahora?

No. No lo siente más cómodo, ni tampoco es sólo un corte de cabello. Son las medias que no le dejan mover los dedos, los duros zapatos de cuero, los pantalones que le raspan las piernas, la camisa que le asfixia, la chaqueta que no le deja moverse con libertad. Y la ausencia de su abuelo, su pueblo, y las criaturas que solían visitarlo. Piensa por un momento también en el hombre rubio de grandes cejas que suele visitar sus costas y al que ya no podrá espiar de lejos, ahora que está encerrado en esa casa en la que siempre se pierde. Antonio se agacha e intenta abrazarlo, pero Manuel le da un golpe que le deja la nariz sangrando. Y lo siente, dentro suyo, el espíritu de los mapuches negándose a perder ante el extranjero enemigo. Hay una guerra llevándose a cabo en algún lugar, está seguro, pelean para recuperarlo y si no lo consiguen... No quiere pensar en lo que sucederá entonces. Probablemente Antonio logre asesinar a Araucano, de la misma manera en que asesinó a Inca.

– ¡Eso ha estado muy mal Chile!– lo acusa España poniéndose de pie sin dejar de sujetarse la nariz– Nueva España jamás pensaría siquiera en golpearme. ¡A vuestra recamara!

Es la primera vez que Manuel escucha hablar de Nueva España, pero no la última. Frases como _Nueva España no tuvo tantos problemas para aprender a escribir_ , _Nueva España no se quita los zapatos para correr descalza como una salvaje_ , o _Nueva España no hace ruido a la hora de la siesta_ , se volvieron la norma al momento de reprenderlo.

– Nueva España presta atención durante el servicio religioso– susurra ferozmente Antonio a Manuel durante la misa.

Chile trata de quedarse quieto y no aburrirse. Martín, Sebastián y Daniel están a su lado, los cuatro vestidos elegantemente. La ceremonia se le hace eterna, pero finalmente los bautizan y pueden abandonar la Catedral. Los tres hermanos rioplatenses van saltando y corriendo por las calles de Montevideo, dejando al chileno solo y desplazado. Paraguay parece a punto de gritarle que se acerque, pero Río de la Plata lo interrumpe y lo hace avanzar más rápido.

– Weones...

España baja la mirada hacia él, dudando si lo que dijo fue o no un insulto que merezca un castigo. De todas sus colonias, Chile es la que más se niega a él. Y es una verdadera lástima, porque es un niño muy lindo, y su actitud algo violenta le recuerda a Romano. Percibe la soledad de su pequeño como si fuera algo palpable, y lo toma de la mano para hacerlo sentir mejor. Manuel forcejea para soltarse, pero Antonio no lo deja, y al final el chileno acaba rindiéndose y dejándose llevar.

– Más tarde dejaré a Paraguay y Plata en sus casas e iré con vos a Santiago, ¿sí? Prepararé una rica paella, ¿os gustaría?

Chile no contesta nada, pero se acerca un poco más a su cuerpo. Extraña mucho a su abuelo, a los mapuches, y extraña mucho a Pampa y el toldo en el que solían dormir. Se ha quedado solo con este demonio de ojos verdes que trata de ser cariñoso con él; y espera que no esté mal, dejar que Antonio lo mime un poco para no tener que sentirse tan solo y tan triste. No significa que se esté olvidando de Araucano, ¿verdad?


	17. El hijo del sol y el hijo de la tierra

– Esta es mi huerta de tomates... Muy linda, ¿no os parece? ¡Ah! Y estos son mis caballos– agrega Antonio señalando hacia el establo. Sigue con el recorrido con todas sus colonias detrás. Algunas es la primera vez que visitan España, otras están algo aburridas– Y este es mi toro,– declara deteniéndose junto al animal y dándole unas palmaditas en el cuello– se llama Fermín. Y aquellos– señala a los terneros que pastan tranquilamente a su alrededor– son los hijitos de Fermín.

Se pone una mano en la cintura y comienza a señalarlos y nombrarlos uno por uno con orgullo.

– Galicia, Navarra, Asturias, aquel otro de allí es Aragón. Aquellas tres que están abajo del árbol son Valencia, Andalucía y Castilla. Por allí también está Cataluña, ella es un poco terca... Esta de aquí es Murc–

– ¡¿Y esta? ¡¿Cómo se llama esta?– interrumpe Río de la Plata entusiasmado mientras trata de acariciar una ternerita blanca y negra sin que le lama el rostro.

– ¡Ah! Ella es La Rioja.

– ¡Es muy linda! ¿Me la puedo quedar?

– ¿Eh? Pero... pero...– _pero es mía_ , quiere responder. Sin embargo no puede sonar tan infantil frente a sus niños, y además, es muy difícil resistirse a la expresión de súplica de una sus colonias más pequeñas– Ah, está bien... ¡Pero tienes que cuidar muy bien de ella!– sonríe ante la tierna imagen del niño abrazando la ternerita– Bueno, entonces prosigamos con el recorrido...

– Tengo hambre– se queja el más pequeño de todos– Quiero comer empanada.

– De acuerdo...– suspira algo agotado. Criar tantos niños no es tan fácil como imaginó– Regresemos, hay un riquísimo gazpacho para el almuerzo.

– Pero quiero empanadas– vuelve a quejarse Paraguay por lo bajo, pero nadie parece oírlo.

Los chicos comienzan a desandar su recorrido con más energía, caminando cada vez más rápido, impulsados por el hambre.

– ¿Viste Miguel? ¿Viste? ¡Mamá me regaló una vaca! ¡Y es hija de su toro!– comenta Río de la Plata muy entusiasmado– ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! Deberíamos hacer que mi vaca y tu llama sean mejores amigos, ¡igual que nosotros!

 _Mejores amigos_. Chile, que ha estado unos pasos detrás de Plata toda la mañana, frunce aún más el ceño y deja escapar un pequeño quejido que se pierde entre la alegre cháchara de todos sus nuevos hermanastros. Todos hablan, bromean y ríen. Todos menos él, que tiene una expresión austera y a pesar de estar entre ellos, está solo.

– ¡Venezuela! Dejad de estar sacudiendo vuestro vestido de esa manera, comportaos como una dama. Nicaragua y Castilla del Oro, devolved a Puerto Rico su abanico– cada algunos pocos pasos España los reprende por algo. Le es difícil, pero está determinado a criarlos bien y evitar que acaben echados a perder, como cierto italiano– ¡Paraguay y Alto Perú! ¡¿Cuántas veces debo deciros que los hombres no se toman de las manos?

Chile lo ignora y no le presta atención a nada más que a Pampa, que se apresura a soltar la mano de Perú. _Mejores amigos_.

No tardan mucho más en llegar a la casa. Y allí los recibe un adolescente de unos diecisiete años que habla un español muy extraño, y al que las colonias femeninas observan batiendo las pestañas.

– _Dannati bambini, tutto il maledetto giorno gridando e saltando da un luogo all'altro. ¡Diventerò pazzo! Così quel propio bastardo spagnolo meglio non trova nessun altro bambino, o lo assasinerò. E' meglio se ritornanno a i suoi paesi, dannazione._

– No seáis así Lovi– trata de calmarlo– ¿Sabéis por qué me dicen el reino del sol?– Romano niega con la cabeza– ¡Es porque cada una de mis colonias, es como un rayito de sol que ilumina mi vida! ¡Ya veréis como traen mucha felicidad a esta casa!

El muchacho italiano bufa molesto y se sienta en su lugar en la mesa, en la cabecera opuesta a la de Antonio.

– ¡Muy bien, muy bien! ¡Todos quietos y en silencio!– pide España. Se persigna y pone las manos en plegaria, todos sus niños lo imitan– Bendecid Señor estos alimentos que por vuestra generosidad vamos a recibir, bendecid las manos que los prepararon, dadles pan a los que no tienen y hambre de Vos a los que tenemos pan. _In nomine Patris, et Fili, et Spiritu Sancti_. Amén.

Apenas han acabado de persignarse nuevamente y los niños se arrojan sobre sus sopas, y comienzan a gritar y reír como sí no se hubiesen detenido en ningún momento.

– Oye Perú, ¿quién es tu amigo?– pregunta un chico algo mayor que ellos, de unos quince, sentado al otro lado de la mesa.

– Él es Martín, el Río de la Plata– explica Miguel– está dentro de mi territorio.

– Mucho gusto Río de la Plata, soy Nueva España del Norte, pero puedes llamarme Pedro– se presenta– Y ella es mi hermana Itzel,– agrega señalando a la joven a su lado– el sur de Nueva España.

– Mucho gusto.

– Itzel y Pedro son los favoritos de Antonio– le comenta Perú.

– ¿Los… favoritos?

– Jaja, es sólo porque fuimos los primeros...– aclara Pedro restándole importancia– ¿Y ese chico tan tímido que lleva todo el día siguiéndote?– pregunta señalando discretamente a Chile, que ha acabado sentado a dos asientos de Plata– ¿Es tu hermanito?

– ¡No!– se apresura a asegurar Martín– Es sólo mi vecino…

El desdén de sus palabras llega claramente a oídos del chileno, que baja la mirada entristecido. _Es sólo mi vecino…_

– ¿No te cae bien?

– ¡Es un idiota!– se burla Perú– Lo único que sabe hacer es ponerse de mal humor. Se supone que es un guerrero, pero hará hace un par de siglos le quité una gran cantidad de territorio. ¡Y sin esfuerzo!– agrega levantando un poco la barbilla en una pose orgullosa.

 _Mejores amigos._ Chile aparta la vista molesto, y la fija en un muchacho morenito sentado frente a él en diagonal. Parece muy concentrado en la tarea de manipular su cuchara, que está doblada por alguna razón.

– ¿Y tú por qué eres tan torpe?– pregunta de manera brusca y sin importarle la posibilidad de herir sus sentimientos.

– Porque soy siniestro– responde algo apesadumbrado– Mamá España me obliga a usar esta cuchara para que aprenda a manejar la mano correcta.

– Aaahhh...– no ha entendido muy bien qué es eso de ser siniestro, pero tampoco le interesa mucho a decir verdad– ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Soy Cuba.

– Yo soy Ch–

– ¿Terminasteis todos?– un coro de voces gritando "sí" se deja escuchar, y Antonio se pone de pie– Muy bien, ahora las niñas lavaréis los platos y pondréis todo en orden mientras los hombres nos vamos a descansar un poco afuera. ¿Qué queréis hacer hasta la hora de la siesta? ¿Jugar a las escondidas, tocar la guitarra? Romano es muy bueno pintando... puede daros una clase.

– ¡Yo no quiero tener nada que ver con estos indios! ¡Llévate a tu tribu de mocosos a molestar a otra parte, _dannazione_!

– ¿Podemos ir a buscar las espadas mamá?

– ¡Sí, sí! ¡Las espadas!

– ¡Por favor, mamá! ¡Queremos jugar a los caballeros, por favor!

– ¡Muy bien, muy bien!– sonríe tontamente al ver a sus colonia reunidas a su alrededor y con rostros suplicantes– Están guardadas en el establo.

Los muchachitos salen corriendo en estampida al exterior, con dirección al establo. Antonio coge una guitarra para ir a sentarse bajo un árbol y tocar algo mientras los vigila.

– ¿Me acompañáis Lovi?

– _Nè pazzo_ – asegura mientras se deja caer sobre el sofá con un libro.

– Bueno...– España no parece muy seguro de querer dejar al italiano allí– Manteneos alejado de mis niñas, me enojaré con vos si las escucho suspirar tan solo una vez más...– le advierte antes de ir tras sus colonias, que ya han desaparecido hacia el exterior.

Los varones entran emocionados al establo, y asustan un poco a los caballos con su alboroto. Es Pedro, el mayor de todos ellos y la colonia más antigua, el que abre un viejo cofre de madera que descansa junto al heno de los animales y comienza a sacar las espadas sin filo de adentro para que todos las cojan. Y es él el único con el privilegió de acomodarse sobre la cabeza un gorro de capitán descolorido y con una pluma doblada a modo de adorno.

– ¡Atención caballeros!– exclama– ¡Los ingleses y portugueses amenazan con invadir España! ¡Debemos defender al Reino aunque nos cueste la vida!– todos los chicos gritan emocionados en aprobación– ¡Tú, sucio pirata!– exclama apuntando amenazante con su espada de juguete a Perú– ¡Elige primero!

– Elijo a Río de la Plata– responde Miguel.

– Entonces yo elijo a…– Nueva España pasea la vista entre sus hermanastros– Ecuador.

Uno a uno son llamados a formar parte del "ejército español" o el "ejército anglo–portugués", hasta que…

– ¡Ah! ¡Chile se quedó solo!– nota Nueva España de inmediato– ¡Ven con nosotros Manuel!

– No quiero jugar– se niega malhumorado.

– ¡Vamos, no seas aburrido!– le insiste Pedro acercándose a él– No importa que los grupos queden desiguales.

– Dije que no quiero– repite retrocediendo un paso.

– Por favor Manuel,– suplica de pronto Paraguay– juega con nosotros…

Chile parece dudar un momento ante la súplica, y el mexicano lo toma como una aprobación.

– Bien, está en nuestro bando– dictamina arrastrándolo hacia donde está su ejército– La batalla será detrás de la huerta,– anuncia en voz alta mientras se acomoda lo anteojos para que no le resbalen por la nariz– ¡a nuestro campamento!

Sale corriendo del establo en dirección opuesta a la de la huerta de tomates, con todos sus "soldados" detrás y agarrando firmemente la mano de Manuel para que no pueda desertar. Se detienen a la sombra de un frondoso roble desde donde pueden escuchar algunas notas perdidas en el viento de la guitarra de Antonio.

– Bueno, antes de preparar nuestra estrategia de guerra, veamos qué tal se manejan los nuevos con la espada– declara Nueva España acomodándose el sombrero sobre la cabeza– Chile, ven aquí wey– ordena– Atácame.

Manuel vacila durante un momento, ya le ha escuchado decir a Alto Perú que el mexicano es un espadachín nato, y aunque él ha recibido algunas lecciones nunca ha luchado con nadie. _Si tuviera mi lanza…_ Se pone de pie frente a Pedro y ataca. El mayor desvía el ataque en un solo movimiento fluido y sin moverse del lugar donde está parado. El chileno se defiende lo mejor que puede de las hábiles y elegantes estocadas del otro, y no pierde ninguna oportunidad para atacar.

– Suficiente– declara Nueva España bajando la espada– ¿Quién te enseñó a pelear? Sé que no fue mamá.

– Fue Art…– comienza a responder casi sin pensar– Ar… alguien.

– ¿Arthur?– salta el ecuatoriano– ¿Era eso lo que ibas a decir? ¿Te enseñó Inglaterra?

– Bueno… no… yo no…– tenía que ser un secreto maldita sea, el inglés le dijo que sus visitas tenían que ser un secreto– Yo lo odio…– se supone que debería odiarlo, es lo que Antonio trata de inculcarle– Yo…

– Tranquilo wey,– lo calma Pedro poniéndole una mano en el hombro– no le vamos a decir nada a mamá España. Casi todos tenemos algo de contrabando con Inglaterra, así que no te asustes, nadie te va a delatar.

Luego es el turno de Paraguay de pelear con Nueva España, y Manuel espera incómodamente en silencio mientras sus hermanos mayores intentan incluirlo en su conversación sobre las colonias femeninas. Pero él simplemente baja la mirada y retrocede negando con la cabeza, observando ausente como Daniel intenta defenderse de Pedro sin mucho éxito.

– Bueno Paraguay, tú…– Nueva España inclina la cabeza y lo medita– Tú te encargas de tu hermano Plata– dispone recordando que Martín fue siempre pacífico y no hay manera que pelee peor que el pequeño paraguayo.

Al escuchar esto todos dejan inmediatamente de charlar y se acercan a escuchar la estrategia que Pedro debe tener planeada. Él peleara contra Perú, ya que es el otro comandante; Ecuador luchará contra Cuba, Guatemala contra Nicaragua, El Salvador contra Castilla del Oro…

– Yo pido a Banda Oriental,– interrumpe Alto Perú– me ha estado mirando feo todo el día…

– De acuerdo,– accede el mayor– entonces Chile, tú pelearas con…– no está muy seguro, pero toma una decisión– Belice. Él tuvo muchos piratas ingleses también, así que podrás contra él. Y Honduras, a ti te queda pelear contra Costa Rica…

Aprobado el plan de guerra, comienzan a seguir a Pedro hacia el punto de reunión. Dan un gran rodeo, _para sorprenderlos llegando por el otro lado_ en palabras de su comandante, y se agazapan finalmente detrás de un matorral de abelias formando un semicírculo alrededor de Nueva España. Él se quita el sombrero momentáneamente para que no sobresalga de los arbustos y se asoma con cuidado. Desde allí tiene una vista perfecta de la huerta y de sus enemigos, que esperan en el campo de batalla. Vuelve a bajar la cabeza y se coloca el sombrero de capitán.

– Los ingleses y los portugueses están distraídos charlando, será un ataque sorpresa– susurra– A la una… a las dos… y a las tres. ¡Al ataque!

Salen corriendo y gritando de detrás del arbusto, sorprendiendo a los otros. A partir de ahí todo se reduce al sonido metálico de las espadas al chocar y la adrenalina del "campo de batalla". No es cómo las guerras de verdad –y saben cómo son, casi todos ellos pelearon en una, ya sea contra mamá o entre ellos–; escuchan la guitarra de Antonio bastante a la distancia, que los vigila preocupado de que le hagan algo a sus tomates; y algunos de los "soldados" no pueden contenerse y dejan escapar algunas risas. Aún así es fantástico poder dejarse llevar por la adrenalina del juego, ser capaz de olvidarse de todo excepto su "enemigo" y su espada. Chile aún es un niño, pero hace demasiado tiempo que no podía jugar y reír como uno, desde que la colonización había comenzado. La pretendida guerra captura toda su atención y es realmente maravilloso olvidarlo todo, la pelea con Pampa, las primeras semanas de cautiverio con Antonio, los bruscos cambios que quiso forzar en él, la sangre mapuche derramada por recuperarlo, la ausencia de su abuelo a su lado, la ira, la envidia, los celos, la añoranza, todo. Todo se desvanece de su corazón, aunque sólo sea momentáneamente, y Manuel respira en paz mientras esquiva el arma y ataca. Pero luego retrocede, da un paso en falso y tropieza cayendo al suelo. Belice sonríe triunfante, pero nada deja de ser un juego y le tiende una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

– ¡JA! ¡Y yo que creía que no podías ser más inútil!

Manuel se pone de pie por sí solo y observa a Perú, que se ha abierto paso hasta él, sin disimular el odio que le tiene. No hay rastro de Pedro por ninguna parte, y nadie distrae a Miguel cuando adopta esa expresión burlona y asegura que no es ninguna sorpresa que los mapuches fueran tan débiles.

– No soy débil,– ambos ignoran a Belice que les pide que no peleen– tú en cambio siempre fuiste un cobarde, escondiéndote detrás de Inca y tus hermanos.

– Mi abuelo no necesitaba enviarnos a la guerra– levanta el mentón y trata de disimular el orgullo afectado– No como Araucano, que enviaba un niño a la batalla para disimular su propio patetismo.

Chile no piensa, se arroja sobre Perú haciendo a ambos caer al piso y le da un puñetazo en el rostro.

– ¡Mi abuelo no es patético! ¡Es fuerte!– ruge Manuel– ¡No como _tu_ abuelo, que se dejó asesinar!

Miguel se recupera del sorpresivo ataque de inmediato y le devuelve el golpe con más fuerza. Ninguno de los dos nota que de pronto el metálico ruido de las espadas a su alrededor se ha detenido, y ruedan por el piso ignorando los gritos alterados y emocionados de sus hermanos.

– ¡Era una trampa! ¡Una trampa!– lo defiende Perú aguantando las lágrimas que quieren nublar su vista. Tiene que ser fuerte, como le prometió a Inca antes de que muriera, tiene que ser el mejor de todos. Él _es_ el mejor de todos, es mucho más fuerte que este mapuche– ¡Yo soy más grande! ¡Tengo más poder!– se lo grita, se lo deja en claro. Él tiene a muchos bajo su control, él vale más– ¡Tú no eres nadie! ¡Ni siquiera tienes amigos!

El siguiente golpe es más fuerte, tiene el duro peso de los celos y la amargura. _¡Yo sí tengo amigos!_ Chile no tiene tiempo para darse cuenta que ha comenzado a llorar, Perú trata de protegerse con un brazo y se lo muerde dejándole una marca. _¡Yo tengo un amigo!_

– ¡Es mi amigo!– grita fuera de sí– ¡Pampa es _mi_ amigo! ¡Y no te vuelvas a acercar a él!

España les está ordenando furioso que se detengan, pero Chile no lo escucha porque no deja de gritar, ni siquiera cuando con esfuerzo lo separan a rastras de Perú. Chilla y patalea para soltarse del agarre de Lovino y seguir peleando con Miguel, que se agita entre los brazos de Antonio, sin conseguirlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

– ¿Cómo estás?

Chile se voltea sorprendido al escuchar la voz de Río de la Plata, y ve su silueta entrando por la ventana y acercándose luego a la vela junto a la cama. Se queda de pie frente al chileno, que continúa sentado sobre el colchón.

– Si España te descubre aquí, te castigará a ti también.

– ¿De verdad usó una vara para pegarte?– pregunta ligeramente horrorizado.

– Sí– responde secamente y evitando la mirada del otro avergonzado.

– ¿Todavía te duele?– insiste preocupado el rioplatense.

Le gustaría fingir valentía y fuerza, pero no tiene mucho sentido después de que todos los escucharan a él y a Perú gritar.

– Sí, duele mucho– su tono de voz no es lastimero, no es su intención preocuparlo– Hasta hace un rato no podía sentarme.

Río de la Plata lo abraza sin pensarlo, lo aprisiona entre sus brazos para protegerlo, rememora el tacto de sus pieles tocándose.

– Idiota– le espeta sin separarse– ¿Cómo se te ocurre armar una pelea con Miguel? Ya te dije que no me gustan ese tipo de cosas, no lo hagas más.

– Perdón... Martín– le cuesta un poco llamarlo por su nuevo nombre, es la primera vez que lo hace– No debí empujarte ni llamarte inútil ni idiota.

– No,– Plata se sube a la cama y se sientan uno frente al otro– no tendría que haberte dicho salvaje. Aunque es un poco cierto...

Permanecen en silencio largo rato, sin saber muy bien que decirse. Chile está de espaldas a la vela, pero a Río de la Plata la luz le da de lleno en el rostro y le ilumina suavemente. Parece algo triste, o quizás esté preocupado, algo hay que evita a su sonrisa florecer. Chile levanta lentamente la mano y le acaricia con suavidad una mejilla.

– Estás pálido, te estás volviendo blanco Plata– murmura– Y tus ojos...

Sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos negros están cambiando de color. Aún es muy pronto para decir a cual, pero Chile lo intuye en la extraña tonalidad marrón que de momento tienen. Verde esmeralda, brillante y valioso. Ojos verdes, ardientes y pasionales como Antonio, o como las profundidades del infierno. Verde como la mirada bajo la cual fueron brutalmente asesinados los mapuches. Ojalá que se equivoque, que no esté en lo cierto, que no sea ese el color que tendrá que ver en su vecino –su amigo, su favorito– hasta el fin de los tiempos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y finalmente aparece Perú! (y algunos otros...~) Si les pareció que está algo engreído, es porque todavía no se le bajaron los humos de ser el centro del mundo... (Cuzco era el ombligo del planeta según los incas) El título del cap va obviamente referido a todo este Manu vs Migue. "Hijo de la tierra" es lo que mapuche significa en mapudungun, mientras que los Incas se consideraban a sí mismo como "hijos del sol" (es obvio que tenían un gran ego).
> 
> Aaaahhh~... Lovino ya es adolescente en esta época, y practica sus encantos con las guapas colonias de Toño!
> 
> Los métodos disciplinarios de antaño (y el machismo ya que andamos) no me gustan para nada, pero no por eso lo voy a omitir y fingir que no eran así las cosas. Antonio es una persona muy feliz, y puede ser todo lo amable, cariñoso e infantil que quieran; pero ante todo es español y se comporta como los demás españoles de la época. Si tuviera niños que criar hoy día, todo si sería un lecho de rosas para la afortunada colonia.
> 
> Fermín: elegí este nombre para el torito en honor a San Fermín, patrono de Pamplona (ciudad famosa por la fiesta de Sanfermines)
> 
> Lo de los terneros es un capricho que se me ocurrió hace tiempo cuando me acordé que la provincia argentina La Rioja fue nombrada así en honor a la región española La Rioja (y además es muy tierno que a todas Toño les haya puesto nombres de regiones). Por eso Antonio le regala la ternera, por eso y porque una vaca es la mascota idónea para un país que llegó a ser conocido como el granero del mundo y tiene fama de exportar la mejor carne. No sé como no lo leí antes en ningún otro fic, si llegaron a haber tantas vacas salvajes en la Argentina que la gente podía cazar las que quisiera, y la abundancia era tal que muchas veces solamente les sacaban el cuero para venderlo y la carne quedaba.


	18. La amenaza brasileña

– ¿Para qué tenemos que hacer esto Martín?

Chile realmente no entiende la repentina necesidad de su vecino por andar curioseando donde no lo llaman. Deja escapar otro bostezo producto del aburrimiento y se recuesta sobre el tronco del árbol en el que están trepados.

– Ya te dije, estoy preocupado por Sebastián– responde el rioplatense sentado en una rama un poco más baja que la suya– Sé que me está ocultando algo…

El chileno comienza a decirle algo sobre la privacidad y que todo el mundo tiene derecho a tener secretos, pero lo ignora, no le interesa. Tiene que mantener sus cinco sentidos concentrados en Banda Oriental, que está sentado bajo otro árbol bastante lejos, desde no lo distingue muy bien y es casi una manchita dudosa. Balancea los pies hacia atrás y adelante aburrido, Chile sigue sermoneándolo.

– ¡Alguien se acercó a saludarlo!– exclama de pronto interrumpiéndolo. Extiende el catalejo que ha traído y observa a su hermano a través de el– Es un chico, bastante morenito… Y debe tener más o menos catorce, como nosotros…

– ¿Dónde conseguiste ese aparato?

– Se lo robé a España del barco la última vez que vino…– responde despreocupado.

– Idiota, esas cosas las usan para navegar sin perderse– a él en realidad no le importa si mamá Antonio se pierde, es sólo que le molesta la evidente estupidez de su vecino.

– Bah… mamá se lo hubiera merecido,– contesta restándole importancia mientras sigue de cerca todos los movimientos de su hermano y el extraño mientras charlan– ¿Pudiste encontrar a Araucano al final?

– No, se fue a la Patagonia– aparta la vista y observa fijamente al vacío– Quise ir, pero los mapuches me atacaron… Mi propia gente…

Río de la Plata baja el catalejo y deja de hamacar los pies, busca la mirada de Chile pero este lo rehúye. _Ellos ya no son tu gente_ , se lo dice aunque no haga falta, ambos lo saben, lo sienten y lo sufren en sus corazones.

– Manu…

Alarga la mano y le toca la rodilla. El chileno cede y lo mira, pero encontrarse con los ojos verde oscuro, cada vez más parecidos a los de España, no es demasiado consuelo. Más bien un cruel recordatorio de todo lo que perdieron y jamás podrán recuperar.

– ¿Y ahora que están haciendo?– pregunta tratando de cambiar de tema.

Plata regresa la vista al frente y se acomoda de nuevo el catalejo.

– Nada, solamente hablan y… ¡está arrancando unas flores! ¡Unas pobres e inocentes flores! Y… y…– observa atentamente y exclama horrorizado– ¡Le está dando las flores a mi hermano! ¿Qué se cree ese boludo? ¡Mi hermano no es ninguna nena!

Baja el aparato y los observa a ojo desnudo con el ceño y los labios fruncidos. Escucha que Manuel le dice algo así como _"tú también me has dado flores a veces"_ restándole importancia al asunto, y no puede creer que se lo tome tan a la ligera.

– Es distinto, vos y yo somos amigos. ¡Ese no sabemos quién es!– argumenta volteándose hacia él– ¡Podría un espía de Inglaterra y Portugal tratando de buscar la mejor manera de invadir la boca del Plata!– se endereza, pero los dos chicos ya no están más bajo el árbol– ¡Se fueron! ¡Rápido, hay que seguirlos!

Se baja rápidamente del árbol y obliga a Manuel a hacer lo mismo.

– Realmente no creo que debamos perseguir a tu hermano– intenta inútilmente contradecirlo.

– Lo hago por su bien– insiste Río de la Plata.

Toma a Chile de la mano y lo arrastra por toda la ciudad siguiendo los pasos de Sebastián y el misterioso muchacho moreno.

– ¿De que creés que estén hablando?– pregunta más para sí mismo que para el chileno mientras se asoma disimuladamente por una esquina.

– De cosas normales Martín… ¿de qué crees?

Le alcanza a su vecino uno de los pastelitos que acaba de comprar y le da un mordisco al suyo. Realmente, ¿por qué tanto interés en lo que su hermano haga y con quién? A él no le importa que Sebastián esté compartiendo un trozo de pastafrola con el que Martín se apresuró a apodar "el enemigo", pero su amigo se horroriza, se enfada y dramatiza cada vez que aquellos dos ríen por algo.

Se chupa los restos de azúcar de los dedos y se limpia la mano contra el pantalón. Seguramente cuando la nodriza vea que tiene una mancha de grasa en la ropa se enfade, pero ahora le importan otras cosas, como cómo hacer para que Plata se olvide de Banda Oriental y vayan a jugar a alguna otra parte.

– Le… le… ¡Le dio un beso!– Río de la Plata se voltea horrorizado hacia Chile y lo sacude por los hombros– ¡Hacé algo Manu! ¡Andá a salvar a Sebi!

– ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?

– ¡Porque sí, porque yo no puedo! ¡Andá y cagalo a trompadas!– exige.

– ¡No te gusta la violencia Martín!– argumenta intentando hacerlo razonar.

– ¡Pero obviamente se lo merece!

– ¡No voy pegarle a ese! Y todo esto de los espías es aburrido, vayámonos.

– Pe–pero…

Manuel ignora los pucheritos de su vecino y comienza a alejarse, Martín se enoja, pero lo sigue quejándose por lo bajo.

– Ya va a ver, le voy a decir a mamá…– amenaza malhumorado– Quién se cree que es, Seba es _mi_ hermano y parte de _mi_ gobernación, no puede nada más aparecer y darle flores y besarlo.

– Estai exagerando weón…

– Si no lo defiendo yo, no lo va a hacer nadie. Y sé lo que te digo, ese era como nosotros, no lo quiero cerca de mis hermanos…

No tiene caso seguir discutiendo con el cabezadura de Plata, murmura un _Lo que digai…_ y lo apura para que regresen a Buenos Aires antes de la hora de la siesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y un tiempo después, en 1776, Antonio elevó el estatus de Martín de gobernación a virreinato, al establecer el Virreinato del Río de la Plata (que abarcaba lo que hoy es Argentina, Uruguay, Paraguay, Bolivia, el sur de Brasil y una franja en la costa tropical de Chile).
> 
> El establecimiento del nuevo virreinato tenía como objetivo dar fuerza y cohesión a las tierras del sur del continente, amenazadas por las ambiciones expansionistas de británicos y portugueses.
> 
> Entre 1774 y 1776, el gobierno del rey español Carlos III se mostró decidido a tomar medidas. El conflicto en los territorios brasileños de Rio Grande con los portugueses y la sublevación de las colonias angloamericanas (la guerra de independencia estadounidense), que distraían la atención de los británicos, crearon la ocasión perfecta.


	19. Secuestro

_24 de junio de 1806, Buenos Aires_

_Querido Manuel:_

_Últimamente no he tenido tiempo de escribir porque he estado bastante ocupado con todos los rumores que por aquí circulan acerca de una posible invasión inglesa. Hace dos semanas más o menos las naves anclaron en Montevideo y la gente acá en Buenos Aires se está poniendo bastante nerviosa, y yo también un poco porque no recibí ninguna noticia de Sebastián. Los pro ingleses dicen que las tropas vienen a declarar nuestra independencia para poder comerciar conmigo más libremente, y los pro franceses dicen que vienen a conquistarnos y convertirnos en una colonia británica. Todavía no puedo decidir cuál de las dos opciones me resulta más desagradable, ¿vos que pensás? Pero creo que pertenecer al pirata cejudo debe ser mucho peor que ser declarado independiente._

_De una forma u otra, planea separarme de mamá y tendré que hacer todo lo posible por evitarlo. Así que no podré ir a visitarte como había prometido, te mostraré en otra ocasión como ya me comenzó a crecer el bigote._

_Carmela sigue siendo muy estricta conmigo, pero en el fondo es amable, y creo que está enamorada de uno de los esclavos. Espero que la conozcas pronto, ¡es la mejor cebadora de cimarrones de todo el virreinato!_

_Con cariño,_

_Martín Hernández_

_._

_PD: y Sobremonte me pidió que te dijera que no vengas hasta que todo se calme. Te escribiré pronto para avisarte._

.

Chile repasa mentalmente una y otra vez la carta mientras cabalga a toda velocidad hacia Buenos Aires con dos soldados vestidos de civiles y armados escoltándolo. Las intencionalmente despreocupadas palabras de Plata no han sido suficientes para enmascarar la verdadera magnitud del peligro que se avecina, los trazos temblorosos y las numerosas manchas de tinta delatan sin equivocación el miedo de Martín. Y sus últimas palabras, dónde le advierte que no se acerque, le recuerdan vagamente a la Guerra de Arauco y la orden que él le dio a su amigo. Ahora está haciendo exactamente lo mismo que hizo Martín hace casi trescientos años, ir directamente hacia el peligro, preocupado.

A su paso por Córdoba se encuentran con el virrey Sobremonte, que les explica que abandonó la capital con su esposa e hijos cuando la invasión ya era un hecho inminente, para llevar el oro de la corona a un lugar seguro, por supuesto.

– Traté de razonar con Río de la Plata, pero él insistía en que se quedaría en la ciudad y la defendería junto con los civiles– el virrey bebe tranquilamente de su copa de vino y agrega– Decidí que tendría que traerlo a la fuerza, no podía arriesgarme a que los ingleses lo capturaran, pero es un muchacho muy escurridizo…

Más preocupado que antes, al enterarse que Plata planeaba pelear en persona, se apresura a emprender viaje nuevamente apenas despunta el sol y comienza a iluminar todos lo lodoso y extensos caminos que aún tienen por delante.

Llegan a Buenos Aires una tarde fría y húmeda, con los cascos de los caballos hundiéndose en el barro y el cielo sobre sus cabezas comenzando a despejarse. Chile se baja la capucha para observar mejor a su alrededor y se sorprende de lo normal que todo luce. Salvo por los soldados rubios uniformados de rojo, nada parece haber cambiado, la gente llena el mercado y pasea y charla por las calles con naturalidad. La Catedral católica sigue en pie frente a la Plaza Mayor, así como también el Fuerte, donde ondea la bandera blanca y roja de la corona inglesa. Lo único que ha cambiado –y drásticamente– desde su última visita es la casa de dos pisos con tejas rojas ubicada en Altos de Palermo que pertenece a Martín; ahora tiene todas las puertas y ventanas tapiadas, y está sumida en un silencio sepulcral, como si llevara años abandonada.

– No creo que sirva de nada llamar a la puerta señor González Rodríguez– comenta uno de los soldados viendo que Manuel amaga a desmontar.

– Sí, es cierto– murmura preocupado sin apartar la vista de la descuidada entrada– Deben tenerlo en el Fuerte…

– Si ese es el caso,– continúa el segundo soldado– no creo que pueda llegar a verlo. Ni como civil ni como colonia.

Aunque no quiera admitirlo, el hombre está en lo cierto, de poco le servirá el hecho de tener una relación medianamente buena con Inglaterra a espaldas de mamá Antonio.

– Vamos al mercado– les ordena haciendo a su caballo dar media vuelta para regresar por donde vinieron– Quizá podamos averiguar algo allí.

Preguntando a puesteros y clientes consiguen enterarse sin dificultad que los ingleses habían obtenido el control sobre la ciudad sin derramar una gota de sangre, porque el Brigadier Quintana cedió voluntariamente el poder al General Beresford. Pero cuando da la descripción de su amigo y pregunta por él, siempre obtiene los mismos resultados.

– Aaahhh… Martincito… Ahora que decís hace tiempo que no lo veo– comenta casualmente una señora criolla– ¿Vos lo viste últimamente Remedios?– pregunta a la joven africana que carga con todas sus compras.

– No, no he visto al señorito Hernández desde el día que llegaron a Buenos Aires los ingleses– concuerda la esclava.

– No tiene caso señor,– se atreve a opinar uno de sus soldados– quizá huyó.

Sí, quizá huyó, medita Chile mientras emprenden el viaje de regreso. O quizá esté prisionero en uno de los calabozos del Fuerte, esa es otra de las posibilidades, y si es así tendrá que rescatarlo. _O quizá…_ No le gusta la idea, y le cuesta horrores imaginarlo, pero hechos son hecho, y lo cierto es que la gente de Martín no parece estar sufriendo el dominio británico. Tal vez Martín llegó a ver ese lado de Inglaterra del que mamá Antonio no les habla, tal vez está feliz con la forma en que son ahora las cosas. Quizá sea exactamente igual que aquella ocasión en que quiso rescatarlo de España y se encontró que Plata estaba feliz de haber sido colonizado. Quizá ahora tampoco haya a nadie a quien rescatar.

Regresa a Santiago tratando de no pensar demasiado en ello, apretando en su puño la última carta de Río de la Plata como colonia española, arrugándola contra la rienda de su caballo y dejando que se moje con la llovizna invernal que los sorprende a poco de cruzar la Cordillera. Solamente espera estar haciendo lo que su amigo desea al no intervenir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota importante poco importante:** Aunque Martín enviara la carta el mismo día que las naves inglesas ocupan Montevideo (8 de junio), entre el tiempo que se pierde para que la carta llegue hasta Manuel y el tiempo que le lleva a Manu viajar a Buenos Aires, digamos que deberían pasar hipotéticamente unas 6 semanas mínimo con toda la furia. Eso no me daba tiempo para que Manuelito llegara mientras todo estaba tranqui, antes de que el pueblo comenzara a planear la rebelión hacia mediados–finales de julio. Los tiempos quedarían demasiado justos, así que simplemente pasé el tiempo que lleva viajar entre una ciudad y la otra por alto para escribir con comodidad y como se me cantara el f*rro. Y el día que Martín escribe la carta (24 de junio) es en realidad el día en que las tropas inglesas parten de Montevideo hacia la capital, datito que él omite en la carta para no preocupar a Manu.
> 
> ¡Y ya sólo queda un capítulo, que no debería tardar mucho en llegar! Estoy algo ansiosa, disfruté con este fic, pero ya tengo algo de ganas de sacármelo de encima y pasar a otra cosa…
> 
> Mil gracias por sus comentarios, son lo que me hace seguir sin perder el entusiasmo. ¡Besos y nos vemos en el último capítulo!


	20. El inicio de algo más

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Último capítulo... Sufrí con esta historia y la voy a extrañar, pero estoy trabajando una especie de oneshot que es medio como continuación de esto. Tendré que ver si lo publico o no pero, el lunes vuelvo a la uni y no sé como estaré de tiempo...
> 
> Antes de empezar con el capítulo, quiero darle las gracias a todas y cada una de las que se molestaron en dejar algún review (disfruto con cada una de sus palabras), a las que marcaron esta historia como favorita o pusieron alerta (no se imaginan lo feliz que me hizo saber que había gente esperando leer lo que yo tenía para escribir), a las que me pusieron como autora favorita (la dicha y felicidad que me provocaron sencillamente no puede ser abarcada con palabras. mil gracias), y a todas las que siguieron leyendo hasta el final: treinta millones de gracias!
> 
> Nota: El final que escribí es suuuuuper cursi, pero sencillamente no lo supe evitar.

Le encanta esa sensación de que están en el fin del mundo. Sólo él, Chile, y esa Cordillera que no es suficiente para mantenerlos separados. El extremo más austral del continente les pertenece sólo a ellos, y allí pueden esconderse de las miradas curiosas de sus hermanos. El viento sopla con fuerza y arrastra todas sus preocupaciones para que se pierdan en el mar, el trigo dorado se mece esperando por la cosecha, y donde antes se veían guanacos y ñandúes, sólo se ve una inmensa cantidad de vacas salvajes.

Recorren los campos a caballo en silencio. Tienen toda la Pampa para cabalgar, y todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo. Con todo el asunto de las invasiones, hace casi dos años que no se veían, y están tan crecidos que no lo pueden creer. Ahora tienen casi dieciséis años, y aunque muchas cosas han cambiado desde que se conocieron, otras siguen igual que siempre.

\- Mamá está teniendo muchos problemas con Francia en Europa...- comenta Río de la Plata.

\- Ni siquiera vino a rescatarte de Inglaterra- agrega Chile- Está tan ocupado que no nos presta nada de atención.

Aún es temprano por la mañana, pero el sol ya comienza a iluminar con fuerza y a evaporar el rocío que cubre las plantas y la tierra. Pasan junto a unos gauchos que trabajan con afano en la reparación de un viejo arado, pero que se detienen para saludarlos con la mano. Hay una mulata recogiendo huevos en una canasta, y el profundo y empalagoso aroma del dulce de leche cocinándose les llega perfectamente desde el rancho. Son la gente de Martín, humilde y trabajadora; merecedora de mucho más de lo que tienen. Lo mismo que la gente de Manuel.

\- Podríamos revelarnos, y ni siquiera se daría cuenta...- lo dice como si fuera un comentario al azar, pero le lleva dando vueltas a la idea desde hace tiempo.

Chile no dice nada, pero medita el comentario de Plata durante largo rato. Se siente fuerte para pelear. Por él, y por Martín si fuera necesario.

\- Hoy es el día, ¿te acuerdas?- dice de pronto Manuel- Hoy, hace mucho tiempo, fue el día que nos conocimos y me invitaste a comer ñandú- Río de la Plata lo mira sorprendido. Él ni siquiera sabe hace cuánto tiempo se conocen, y ni se le había ocurrido pensar que era un día que tendría que recordar en el futuro- Yo... yo nunca te lo dije, pero... gracias por compartir tu toldo conmigo.

\- No fue nada boludo- aparta la vista de Manuel y la fija en el horizonte- Yo también tengo cosas que nunca te dije.

\- ¿Qué?

Martín lo mira y sonríe. Siempre hace lo mismo antes de decir algo que sabe que al chileno le va a resultar vergonzoso. Podría acabarse el mundo, y él seguiría con esa sonrisa radiante adornándole el rostro. Sin embargo no dice nada, sólo coloca su mano sobre la del otro muchacho, que nervioso sujeta con más fuerza la rienda y se sonroja como se sonroja desde hace siglos. Está seguro de que en el futuro, por mucho que cambien, eso no va a cambiar nunca.

Suelta la rienda del caballo y coge la mano de Martín, y lo mira a los ojos, igual que siempre pero distinto. Puede llegar a ser una rutina mucho más agradable de lo que ya es.

**~fin~**


End file.
